This Is How I Disappear
by xChemicalxFallxPanicx
Summary: Sequel to Bloody Lullaby. It's been three years since Daisuke and Satoshi started dating. It seemed to be going perfectly until Daisuke's 20th birthday. Will the two end up together again or will it be too late for Satoshi to save his love? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I'm back with the first chapter to the sequel for Bloody Lullaby. Turns out this story is going to take me a little longer than previously thought to finish. I'm trying to go as fast as I can. But with school, the band, and work, I'm proving to have less time for writing. T.T Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own D.N.Angel.

Chapter One

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I stretched my arms and slowly opened my eyes as the alarm clock continued singing the latest hit single. Looking around my room I slid out of bed and began getting ready for the day.

"Satoshi, your brother made breakfast for us," dad called from the hallway.

"I'll be down soon," I called back.

I slipped my shirt over my head and smiled. _This house has been my home for three years now. It's been like heaven, especially whenever Daisuke came around. It seemed no matter what the situation Daisuke could make me smile, _I thought, chuckling softly at Takeshi's yelling from the kitchen. I finished slipping my socks on and went downstairs.

"What took you so long? Do you know how long it took me to cook this for you two? You're lucky I care about you so much," Takeshi said, crossing his arms over his chest that was covered by an apron.

"You're too lazy for it to have taken you longer than twenty minutes," I smirked and looked at the food. "Considering you made toast and cereal, I doubt it even took that long."

Takeshi made a hurt face, "if Daisuke would've made this for you, you'd be thanking him like it was a five course meal."

"Daisuke does things you could never do," I grinned.

Takeshi blushed , "you're such a pervert!"

"I never said he did anything like that. You're the one who brought it up," I said calmly taking a bite of cereal.

Detective Saehara laughed at us from behind his newspaper. "You two act more like children everyday," he mused.

I rolled my eyes at my adopted family and looked at the date on the paper. "It's February already? Daisuke's birthday is in a week," I smiled.

"Have you decided what you're going to do," he asked me.

"We should throw him a surprise party," Takeshi yelled.

"Dark and I are planning two separate things," I said, ignoring my brother, "and you two won't be invited for the one I'm planning."

Dad laughed and said, "he's turning twenty, right?"

I nodded and put my plate in the sink.

"It always surprises me that he's older than you."

"It's only by a few months," I smirked. I turned back to him and said, "speaking of Daisuke, he's waiting for me so I should get going." Dad and Takeshi nodded as I ran upstairs to brush my teeth and hair.

xXxXxXxXx

By the time I got to Daisuke's house he was waiting outside. He was frowning and I could tell it was Dark's fault. I sighed as I watched how the sunlight danced on his skin. It was surprising to see how much he looked like Dark now. Over the past three years he's really become like almost a replica of Dark. The only difference, besides the obvious hair and color, was that Daisuke still had an innocence about him,. Where as Dark was like walking sex.

I shook the thought away and kneeled down next to Daisuke, gently brushing his hair from his face. "What's wrong," I asked softly.

He jumped slightly, looking at me with eyes dancing in joy as a lopsided grin spread across his face. 'Nothing now," he said, wrapping his arms around my neck, pulling me closer as he kissed me.

I smiled into the kiss and entangled my hand in his messy hair.

"I can't leave you two love birds alone for a minute without you climbing all over each other," Dark said as he walked out the front door of the house.

Daisuke quickly began to pull away, he was always embarrassed to kiss in public. Reluctantly, I let him go and glared at Dark, who just smirked and started for the train.

I turned my attention back to Daisuke and the adorable blush still present on his cheeks. I smiled, taking his hand as we followed Dark.

The train ride to the college we're attending is usually silent because of how crowded it is. And today was no exception.

Luckily a seat opened up as we approached the first stop and I took it greedily. Dark pouted and turned away mumbling something about manners. Daisuke stood with his back to me, I smirked as an idea popped into my mind. I pulled him down so that he was seated comfortably in my lap, people noticed but thought nothing of it. Daisuke, on the other hand, was blushing like mad.

"What're you doing," he whispered harshly as he tried to stand.

I kept my arms tight around his waist and said, "just having some fun." Gently I kissed the back of his neck and smirked when I heard him sigh happily.

I could hear Dark snicker when he looked over.

"Satoshi," Daisuke whined.

"Yes, love," I asked as I focused on leaving a mark on him.

"People are staring!"

"Then let them," I said turning my head to see if anyone was actually looking. Only one person, a boy around our age. I sighed knowing that if I kept going Daisuke would only get more uncomfortable and punish me by no giving me the cold shoulder for at least three days. I pulled away but kept him seated. The boy who had been watching before had yet to avert his gaze. It was almost as if he was trying to undress my Daisuke with his eyes. I glared at him and he seemed to realize that I was telling him to back off. Though, he began glaring back, almost as if he was challenging me.

"Thank you," Daisuke whispered, oblivious to the entire thing.

"Our stop," Dark called to us.

I continued to glare at the unknown boy until the train sped away with three less passengers.

"Satoshi," Daisuke questioned gently.

I quickly let the anger fade from my eyes and smiled at him, "yes?"

Daisuke shook his head and we continued to walk to school as Dark went on about his date with some girl.

We went our separate ways once we entered the school.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Dark was already waiting for me by the time three o'clock rolled around. "Dark," I nodded.

"Hiwatari," he said back. He broke into a grin and said, "I've got the whole party planned out, did you ask if we could use your house?"

"No, I'll ask tonight, though I'm sure they'll say yes," I smirked.

"You've got your little lover's trip all planned," he asked out of curiosity.

"Yes."

Dark nodded and we both turned towards the door as Daisuke burst through them. "Let's go," he said grabbing my hand and leading me away. I could hear Dark running after us to keep up.

"Daisuke, what's wrong," I asked.

He shook his head and kept running.

We finally stopped outside of the entrance to a coffee shop.

"Daisuke," I tried again.

"It was that guy from the train," he trembled. I pulled him into my arms to comfort him as my blood burned to get revenge. I felt him relax against me and he continued. "That one that kept staring at us. I guess he's in my class and he kept trying to grope me."

I could feel my blood burn more than it already was at the thought of someone touching my love. "Give me his name and I'll make sure he never even looks at you again."

"Calm down, he didn't actually manage to touch me. I kept my distance," Daisuke said softly.

"What a pervert," Dark said, placing a hand on Daisuke's shoulder.

"Just let it go for now…I think he got the hint that I wasn't interested," he smiled, trying to comfort me.

"If you insist, but if he so much as looks at you again I'll kill him," I said, running my fingers through Daisuke's hair.

"Let's go, if we wait any longer we'll miss the train," Dark said, gently.

Daisuke nodded and we started for the station.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Over the next few days Daisuke has been less and less talkative about his days at school. Whenever Dark or I questioned him about it he simply grinned and did something to distract us.

Even stranger was the way he acted around me. It felt like he was pulling away, like he was trying to put as much distance between us as he could without me noticing. It was subtle things that no normal person would notice but that were painfully obvious to me.

When we walked together, he used to let our hands brush against one another as if it were an accident. Now he makes sure there's at least an inch of air between them. I realize an inch isn't much, but even when I attempt to 'accidentally' let my hand brush his, he'll move it away, only an inch but far enough so I can't touch him.

He also never calls me. Before, he'd call at least four times a day, now my phone is deathly silent. I call him every now and then to make sure he didn't die since the last time I'd seen him. However, when I do call, he says he's busy; even going as far as to have a plausible explanation like school work.

Tonight is his birthday and surprise party. The whole house is decorated, and it's Dark's job to get him here. Tomorrow is my day. I'm sure he'll love it and it'll pull him out of this weird stage he's going through.

"Satoshi, come down here and hide," Takeshi called from downstairs.

I smiled and quickly found a spot in the living room.

I could hear Daisuke's hushed words from outside the door as Dark opened it. He flipped on the light switch and everyone jumped out and yelled surprise.

Once Daisuke got over the initial shock he greeted everyone and the party commenced.

I sighed lightly as I watched the party from my perch upstairs. Everyone was enjoying themselves…except me. I hated this. I am not supposed to be this sensitive. Just because he's only said two words to me doesn't mean anything. I quickly put on a fake smile as I saw him climbing the stairs to join me.

"Hey," Daisuke said softly as he stood near me but still far enough so we wouldn't touch. "Dark really knows how to throw a party, huh?"

"I guess," I muttered, trying not to let my disappointment show.

"Thanks for letting him use your house."

"Of course, it was for you," I said looking back at him.

He smiled sadly and let his eyes drop to the floor. "We have to talk Satoshi."

My heart started pumping faster. Nothing good, in the history of mankind, ever came from those words. "About what," I asked, never letting my calm mask fall.

"We've been together for three years," he said never looking back at me. "We're both very different…no one would've expected us to last this long." He paused and so did my heart.

_He wouldn't,_ I thought, frantically. _He loves me._

"I think," he began slowly, "that it'd be better if we just called everything off."

It felt like my heart was shattering. "What do you mean," I asked weakly, my hands trembling.

"We should end this," he said, never taking his eyes off the floor.

"That's not what you want. You're hiding something."

"No, I just can't be with you any-"

"You said you loved me and I know you meant it. You've risked your life for me! Something's wrong, isn't it? What-"

"I can't stand you," he yelled harshly. He glared at me, finally looking me in the eye. "I don't want to be with you anymore, I'm sorry," Daisuke said.

I was frozen in place as I watched him go back to the party. Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes, but I wouldn't let that happen, not here in front of everyone. Clenching my jaw I watched the rest of the party continue, like nothing had happened.

My eyes followed Daisuke around the party as he continued to socialize, like I never mattered. I chuckled softly. _I never thought I'd come upon something that would hurt more than my father's beatings. And having Daisuke throw the punch is even more ironic,_ I thought.

I was still standing at the top of the stairs, behind the railing, when Daisuke was leaving with his family. I noticed Dark glance up at me when Daisuke left without saying goodbye to me. He shrugged it off and followed his ex-tamer out the door.

I felt dead.

"Satoshi, come help clean! This whole thing was for _your_ boyfriend, after all," Takeshi called to me.

I nodded and began cleaning the living room with them.

xXxXxXxXxX

At three in the morning dad ushered me to bed, insisting I rest up for tomorrow.

When I was alone in my room I took the concert tickets I had gotten Daisuke out. They were for his favorite band. I personally hated them, but I loved when he sang along with the CD. I had also gotten him backstage passes. I knew he would've loved it.

I sighed and pulled out my cell phone.

"Dark," I said when he picked up. "I need you to pick up the tickets I got Daisuke and take him to the concert. I'll write the directions to the venue down so you two don't get lost."

I heard him begin to question me but I cut him off.

"Come by at noon tomorrow. I'll be waiting. Goodnight," I said quickly hanging up.

I laid down in bed, phone in hand. I could feel my heart crack with every breath. Closing my eyes I slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry to take so long in updating. I got busy with college and music. This chapter is on the shorter side. The next will be longer, if only by a few sentences. Please review and tell me what you think. It helps me think faster and thus you get the next chapter sooner. A win win situation. And thank you to the two people who commented. You guys are of the awesomeness.

To Prince Raiden ruler of thunder: I still don't know if I'll make Krad come back. It's on the fence right now. If I think of a good enough storyline for it I'll definatly bring him back. He added a boat lod of drama to the first one. And yes, the news of Heath Ledger's death was extremly tragic. I never even had thought of it happening to him. He was a great actor. I loved all his roles.

To Pokemonlover13: First off, I love pokemon. Only the first few seasons though. Anyway on with the business. I actually don't really know what the heck is going on right now. There are a million ideas floating around in my head as to what the guy did. And I won't tell you a single one! HAHAHA I'm so evil. No really, if I told you...would you keep reading? I think not, so you're just going to have to wait and find out like everybody else. Though you did guess one of the ideas in my mind that I was seriously considering. Of course I'll have to pick another one now.

Now on with the story!

Chapter Two

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning I sat idly outside waiting for noon to come. Eventually, I saw Dark walking towards me. My jaw tightened and I turned my attention to my lap as I held the tickets. He looked too much like Daisuke and I knew he'd pick up what I was feeling if he looked in my eyes.

"Hiwatari," Dark greeted me gently as he sat next to me.

I nodded and handed him the tickets and passes.

"What happened between you two," he asked, accepting the tickets.

I remained silent and pulled the directions out of my pocket. "Here," I mumbled.

"Tell me what happened," Dark urged.

"Why don't you ask him." I stood and went back into the house, hiding from him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I spent the entire day in my room. It was silent since my family was either at work or school. It didn't matter if I went to school or not. I'd already graduated seven years ago. The only reason I was even attending was to spend time with Daisuke, but now that it's ended.

I brought my knees to me as I pictured Daisuke. My eyes felt heavy. I had only slept for two hours last night, but I knew I'd just be plagued with his image if I fell asleep again. Sighing I pulled out a cd Daisuke had given me. I shoved it into my stereo and let it invade my room.

_The truth hurts worse_

_Than anything I could bring myself to do to you_

_The truth hurts worse_

_Than anything I could bring myself to do to you_

_Do you remember the way I held your hand?_

_Under the lamp post and ran home_

_This way so many times_

_I could close my eyes._

I could hear Daisuke singing along, this was his favorite song. My heart felt like it was being twisted. The tears still demanding to fall from yesterday urged me to let it out, but I'm to stubborn to sit here and cry like a girl.

I listened to a few other songs and then kicked the stereo off. The more I listened, the angrier I got. Now was the only time I wished my _father_ was here. So, maybe he could beat this depression out of me. I'd rather be bleeding than have to keep experiencing this. Sighing I picked a point on the wall and let it capture my attention.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Satoshi," Takeshi asked.

I blinked a few times, bring myself back to reality. "What're you doing home? It's only noon," I said in monotone.

"It's seven at night," Takeshi said slowly. "Dad's going to be home any minute." He examined me and asked, "did you even go to school?"

I nodded and smiled, "of course." I didn't want them to worry. I had to hide it while I'm around them. "You worry too much. I was just thinking."

Takeshi grinned, accepting my response, and said, "dinner's almost done."

I nodded and stood to wash up. As I started walking my cramped muscles burned in protest. Ignoring it I continued on my path.

Once I was done, I joined Takeshi in the kitchen. He was still stirring the food, sporting yet another apron.

"Smells good," I said, absently taking a seat.

"It should, I've been cooking since I got home," he grinned.

"Wow, an entire hour, I'm impressed."

"Are you being sarcastic?" He glanced back at me to see if I was smirking.

I smiled, "of course not."

He sighed and continued cooking.

Dad got home in ten minutes. We ate…or rather, they ate. I just pushed my food back and forth.

"Satoshi, is something wrong," Dad worriedly asked.

"No," I smiled.

"Why haven't you eaten anything?"

"I had a big lunch before Takeshi got here," I lied, I hadn't eaten anything all day.

My dad nodded slowly, I could tell he didn't believe me. Sighing I continued staring at my food.

They both had second servings, while I still had my full plate.

"I'm going to sleep," I said, getting up from the table.

"Wait, weren't you supposed to be with Daisuke," Takeshi asked. Dad glared at him and my brother yelped in pain. "What was that for, he yelled, rubbing his knee.

"He," I began slowly, "he broke up with me." With that I turned on my heel and walked up to my room.

I collapsed on my bed with my face in the pillow. I wanted to scream, but tears got their wish instead. I let them flow freely this time. I proved how weak I was. How weak I was without him. I missed him and I was having a sinking feeling that he didn't miss me. Why would he care about me right now? He was probably backstage with the band right now, maybe even flirting with them. Why not…he's single now. I buried my face further in the pillow and felt it slowly get moist. I never made a noise when I cried. My _father _taught me better.

Visions of Daisuke danced in my mind, torturing me. Everywhere I turned, he was there. I felt weaker every time. I didn't care if he wanted to end it. It wasn't what _I_ wanted. I don't care if it's selfish. I wanted to be with him.

I jumped at the knock on my door.

"What," came my muffled response from the pillow.

"Satoshi, it's me. Open up," Dad called from the other side.

I sighed and sat up, quickly wiping away the last stray tears. I looked back at my pillow and turned it to the other side, the dry side. I stood up and opened the door.

"Thank you," he sad entering.

"What is it," I asked softly.

"Sit down, Satoshi." He sat on my bed and motioned for me to sit next to him. I complied and waited for him to continue.

"I know it hurts right now, but trust me. It will get better. You just have to give it time. After all they say time heals all wounds," he added with a smile.

"Right," I said.

"You could do better than him."

"You obviously never met Daisuke. He's amazing. He's smart, resourceful, and romantic. He is perfect."

"Satoshi…you can't hold the boy on such a high pedestal," he said softly, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Of course," I said indifferently.

"Tomorrow I want you to go to school."

"I went-"

"I came home at eleven o'clock and saw you staring off into space."

I hung my head in defeat.

"Tomorrow you'll go to school, right?"

"Yes, if that's what you want."

"Including the classes that Daisuke has with you."

I winced and nodded.

"Then you'll come straight home. Takeshi will be waiting for you at the train station."

"Is he my chaperone now?"

"Yes, until I think you've gotten at least a tiny bit better."

"Fine."

He sighed, "you can't let him have such a hold on you Satoshi. I'm afraid it's not healthy…and you might do something without thinking."

"I would never hurt myself on purpose."

"Which is why I said without thinking. Just humor me and try to get a hold of yourself again. This isn't the end of the world."

"I know." _'Just the end of mine,'_ I thought.

"On Saturday we'll all go to the bookstore and you can pick out as many as you want, alright?"

"Okay."

"Do you want some food?"

"No thanks."

"You haven't eaten, you're getting paler than usual."

"I'm not hungry."

"At least have a little something. I'm afraid you'll get to weak and collapse," he pleaded.

"I'm already weak."

"Please Satoshi, for me," he begged. I could see the worry in his eyes.

Sighing I nodded.

"I'll bring you a yogurt, alright?"

I nodded and watched him disappear.

Not even a minute later he popped back up with a yogurt and spoon. I took it and ate slowly. He watched my every move.

"Don't rush yourself," he said softly.

I put the spoon down and waited before taking the last spoonful. I handed the empty container back to him and smiled weakly.

He took it but stayed watching me.

"Don't let him have this much power over you. You're stronger than this."

"Obviously I'm not, and if you don't like that then just leave me alone," I said having enough of his talk.

He knew I had reached my limit and nodded. "I'll check up on you tomorrow to make sure you went. Takeshi will also be walking you to the station. I want you to eat a full breakfast, if you do that you don't have to eat anything else until this time tomorrow. I'll give you another yogurt." He stood up and turned to the door. "Get some rest, your body needs it." He gave me a worried glance and then left.

I knew he was only trying to help me, which is why I didn't just kick him out. I lay myself on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. It would definitely be a coffee day. I was sure not to get any sleep.

I tossed in bed and put my face back in my pillow. I kept picturing the first time Daisuke and I went to his art place. The one no one knew about. The one where my _father _tried to kill him. He seemed so happy to show me it. He said he'd never taken anyone there.

When exactly did he fall out of love with me. I didn't think it was possible for someone to fall out of love. Apparently it is. Daisuke never ceased to amaze me. Even in times like these. I'll probably always be stunned by him. I'll probably always be in love with him. Unless someone found the cure.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Begging sleep to take me away to a place where I was happy. Where I'd realize this was just a horrible dream. And we were still together.

I felt nothing begin to take me away. It was like the dream world had me on hold. I must not be on their to do list. I turned again, still trying to get comfortable. It seemed my mattress had gotten harder. I guess I need a new one.

Soon I felt sleep finally draw me in, like a moth to a flame.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm back with the third chapter of This is how I disappear. I did manage to make this one longer. . By 200 words if I remember correctly. Thanks for the reviews but if you want me to keep posting at this speed I reecommend reviewing more. School and work are requiring more of my attention and it's getting harder to think of more plots for the chapters. T.T The three people who did review are great. Thank you! .

Prince Raiden ruler of thunder: It is a good idea...however I'd like o remind you that this is a SatoshiXDaisuke fic. So, changing the pairing like that would be odd. Plus I have plans for Krad and though they may seem to be obvious in the chapter where Krad comes in, they aren't at all what it's suggesting. Don't get fooled by it!

Dark Mousy-Strife: T.T I couldn't live with myself if I had Daisuke raped! He is far too cute for that. But don't worry I'm sure they'll get back together, if only in dreams.

Pokemonlover13: Thanks for the review. And yes I felt bad making Satoshi go through this. I promise this chapter will be better!

Now on to the chapter!!

Chapter Three

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning Takeshi made me two eggs. I felt sick as soon as the first bite hit my tongue. Takeshi smiled sadly as he watched me try to swallow it.

"I'll eat the rest so dad doesn't know you didn't finish," Takeshi said softly as he reached for my plate.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

He shoved the rest of the food in his mouth as he heard dad coming down the stairs. He pushed the plate back over to me and quickly swallowed the two eggs in his mouth.

"You ate it all," dad smiled.

Takeshi wiped his mouth of the evidence and got up to wash my plate.

"I'll do that, you two need to get going," dad said, taking the plate from his biological son.

"Alright, let's go Satoshi," my brother said, grabbing both of our bags.

I nodded a goodbye and followed Takeshi out the door. He handed me my bag and we walked to the station in anything but silence.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I started my climb up the stairs to the school when I saw him. Daisuke was standing at the top of the stairs, blushing madly as another boy kissed him. I froze, unable to move forward or back. He always hated things like that, at least that's what he told me. Was it just me that he didn't want to be seen with?

The boy with Daisuke was tan with light brown hair. His pants clung to him like a child. He looked athletic, a runner judging by all the lean muscle tone. Daisuke finally pulled away, looking around frantically to see if anyone saw. His eyes landed on mine and he stared at me in shock.

The other boy turned around, curious as to what he was looking at. My expression turned indifferent as I hid my emotions. I examined the no name boy, he looked oddly familiar. He smirked at me, as if he had won. Daisuke seemed to regain his composer and pulled the other boy into the school, disappearing in a crowd.

I was still paralyzed. I wanted to run, but my body was still in disbelief. Closing my eyes I tried to gather myself.

After a few moments I opened my eyes to find a boy with blonde hair and amber eyes grinning at me.

"Hello Satoshi-sama," he said smoothly.

My stare turned suspicious, only one person ever called me that. "Who are you?"

He pouted and crossed his arms. "I can't believe you'd forget me so easily."

I continued to gawk at him, already knowing exactly who I was speaking with.

"Really? Oh, but you remember Dark with no problem," he muttered.

"K-Krad," I asked in shock.

"So you do remember, how pleasant," he smiled.

"What're you…I thought Dark said you couldn't exist if he had his own body."

"You should know Dark never reads to far into things," he sighed. "Since Dark has his own body, I got mine. You see, if he exists, in any form, then so must I."

"Then where have you been the last three years?"

"I'd decided to travel. None of my tamers ever took me anywhere to see the world. The pyramids in Egypt had to be my favorites. How humans could build such things without the technology they have now, amazing. Anyway, since Dark isn't stealing anything from the Hikari family anymore I have no real motivation to kill him. Though, I still hate him."

I nodded, "and it was so quiet while you were gone."

Krad's shoulders fell in defeat. "You didn't miss me?"

"You were a jerk, why would I?"

"I can change young Satoshi-sama," he pleaded.

"Why did you come back?"

"I was…bored."

I remained silent waiting for his true answer.

He sighed and said, "I missed you, alright?"

I smiled slightly. _So, someone does care,_ I thought. "Are you enrolled here?"

"Yes, in all your classes," he replied.

"Then let's go. I don't want to be late because of you."

He grinned and followed me. I had to admit, this new happy Krad was a little unnerving. Could he have seen the incident on the steps? Is that why he's so happy? I pushed away the thought and entered the class, Krad close behind.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We were on our way to our third class. The one I share with Daisuke. I felt my heart beat faster like I was being chased.

"Don't worry," Krad whispered.

I rolled my eyes at his fake concern. He never cared before so why now? I closed my eyes and entered the class.

Keeping my eyes on my seat I calmly walked to it and sat down. I could feel Daisuke's gaze on me but I ignored it.

"Have a seat behind Hiwatari-kun," the professor said when Krad showed his schedule.

Krad nodded and sat behind me. I felt his hand softly massage my neck, as if he was trying to comfort me. I remained stiff, eyes on the board in front of the class. Krad sighed unhappily and took his hand back.

Suddenly a note landed on my desk. Opening it, I read it quickly.

_Why is Krad here?_

I quickly scribbled my response, _ask Dark,_ and tossed it back to him. I heard him open it and sigh.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The professor dismissed us and I all but ran out of the class before anyone else.

I was at the train station before I realized I'd still have to rid with Daisuke. Krad ran up behind me and panted, "why the sudden urge to run, Satoshi-sama? You'll just have to ride with him anyway."

"I realize that," I said annoyed.

Krad nodded, still catching his breath, as Daisuke, Dark, and the other approached.

I saw Dark stare wide eyed at Krad. I turned my head away, waiting for the train to come.

"What the hell are you doing here," Dark asked angrily.

"Same as you, I have classes," Krad said with a smile in his voice.

"Wh-"

"You were the one that released us, so I don't understand why you're surprised."

"I thought you'd disappear if I had my own body!"

Krad laughed, "you of all people should know, Dark, that one cannot exist without the other. Just like night cannot exist without the day."

Dark growled and I heard Krad groan slightly. Turning around I saw Dark holding Krad against the wall, glaring. "Dark," I said softly, "let him go."

Dark examined me with worried eyes. He sighed and nodded as he put the other down.

The train arrived just then and I got on, quickly moving to the back. I watched as they took the available seats near the door, giving me a perfect view. I watched them as the unnamed boy took Daisuke's hand, kissing it softly. Daisuke blushed but didn't smile like he used to when I'd mimic the motion. I frowned slightly in confusion and continued watching. He wrapped his arms around Daisuke's shoulders, pulling him closer. Daisuke tensed and looked down at his lap.

"What're you looking at," Krad asked in curiosity.

"Nothing," I replied coldly and waited for my stop.

I occasionally glanced back at Daisuke, getting more curious by the minute. Why was he with someone he was obviously so un-attracted to? Was he just playing a role for my sake, pretending he wasn't interested because I was there? No, I doubt he'd do that…at least I didn't want to believe this was just an act.

Once our stop came I followed the trio, with Krad close at my heels.

It was like a continuation of the train. The boy trying to molest Daisuke while Daisuke didn't protest, but seemed disgusted none the less.

"We're at your house, Satoshi-sama," Krad said softly once the trio turned the corner.

"Oh," I said absently, looking around. That's when I realized Takeshi had been following with Krad.

"Your friend told me what was going on. Is it alright if he stays for dinner," Takeshi asked hopefully.

"Yeah, whatever," I said softly still thinking of Daisuke.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I was surprised at how easily Krad and Takeshi got along. Krad even helped Takeshi cook dinner. If I didn't know any better I'd say they had been flirting with each other since we got in the house. I shook my head at the impossible thought. There was no way either would go for the other. Krad thought it was disgusting when Daisuke and I had begun dating. There was no way he'd change his mind about something like that.

I sighed and stretched my arms lazily. I hadn't eaten anything all day. Just that bite of egg. I was actually a little bit hungry. I guess I'd have to study Daisuke a little more. It seemed to make me feel better the more I thought his relationship with the other boy was a fake. Of course it also worried me. Why was he with the other boy? He obviously didn't want to be, so why was he putting himself through that?

"Satoshi-sama, dinner's done," Krad said softly. He put a small plate of the spaghetti they had been cooking in front of me.

"Thanks," I said, grabbing a fork.

"So you can speak," dad asked from across the table.

I jumped at his voice, staring up at him. "When did you get here?"

He laughed, "about ten minutes ago."

"You were so out of it! He asked about your day and you just kept staring at the wall," Takeshi laughed as he handed dad a plate.

"It was very odd, Satoshi-sama," Krad added.

"Sorry," I muttered as I took a bite of the food.

Conversations flourished over the Italian cuisine that the two had made. I finished the small plate Krad had served me. Not feeling nauseous anymore. I excused myself to my room and sat down still think about the trip home.

"Satoshi, Krad is going to stay with us tonight until he can find a permanent housing arrangement," Takeshi said nervously.

"Which room will he be taking," I asked.

Well, I thought he could stay with you, since you two are old friends. Although, if you don't want to he can stay in my room."

I smirked slightly, "do you _want_ him to stay in your room?"

"Wh-what? No I was just thinking that maybe you didn't want to share your room," he blushed.

"He can stay here."

"Alright," Takeshi said softly. He left, closing my door behind him.

I sighed and quickly changed into my sleeping attire. I quickly got in bed as I heard my door opening again.

"Thank you for sharing your room Satoshi-sama," Krad said, as he closed the door behind him.

"Stop calling me that. Just call me Satoshi or Hiwatari," I said.

"Alright, if that's what you wish, Satoshi," Krad said as he removed his shirt.

"You and Takeshi seem to be getting a long."

"He is an interesting boy." He put on one of the shirts Takeshi had lent him.

"How interested in him are you?"

He pulled his pants off and switched them for the ones my brother had also given him. "At most he is a friend. That is it. I am not you Satoshi. I do not find the same sex attractive."

"Then why are you disappointed at not being in the same room as him?"

Krad did something I thought he would never do. He blushed. "I'm not disappointed, little one."

"Of course, how could I think that." I turned on my back to get more comfortable. I could hear Krad positioning his bed on the floor and putting his blankets on it.

"Don't be sarcastic, Satoshi."

"Of course," I smiled closing my eyes.

I heard him mumble something but ignored it. I knew I was already getting him angry enough. I felt myself slowly fall into a deep sleep. Dreaming of happier times with Daisuke at my side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Sorry! I have been totally consumed with writer's block for the past 15 days. I promise to try and get the next chapter out sooner. Thanks to the six people who reviewed the last chapter! I promise to get Satoshi out of the emo stage soon! And to answer all of you comments in one word here it is. Surprise. Thats it. It may mean nothing to you now...but it will come in eventually. Anyway, on to the chapter!

Oh wait...I haven't done this since the first chapter so in case there are any confusions...  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own D.N.Angel.

Chapter Four

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning Takeshi, once again, made breakfast. I could smell the aroma drifting into my room, invading my sleep. I yawned and turned onto my stomach, burying my nose in the pillow to escape the smell.

I was having the most wonderful dream. Daisuke and I were together and Krad didn't exist again. Though for some reason Dark would occasionally act like him. Calling me Satoshi-sama and trying to do everything for me.

"Satoahi, if you don't get up now I'll begin dressing you myself so we wont be late," Krad said from the door way.

I opened my eyes, glaring at him. He grinned and walked downstairs announcing how he woke me.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I joined them outside and we began walking to the train station. Takeshi seemed to be infatuated with Krad, asking him question after question. Then the one question I wished not to be addressed was asked.

"Do you have a place to stay," he asked eagerly.

I groaned mentally.

"Actually, I don't," Krad said softly. "But I'm sure I can find a place by tonight."

"Why don't you just stay with us until you have enough time to really look for a place," he suggested.

I sighed and looked at the two staring at me almost expecting me to say no. "What'd dad say," I asked annoyed.

Takeshi smiled nervously, "he said it was up to you."

I rubbed my forehead and thought of all the things that could go wrong.

"I'll decide later," I mumbled as I saw the train pull in. Quickly getting on I saw the two say an awkward goodbye, then Krad joined me. He seemed a little depressed not to have a certain answer. Smirking I watched him continue to pout.

The next stop was Daisuke's. I silently watched him take a seat next to Dark. The other boy wasn't with him. Examining Daisuke I realized he had been crying. His eyes were red and he looked exhausted. I fought back the urge to go to him and entangled my hands together. Dark noticed my inner battle and whispered something to Daisuke.

His head shot up and his gaze fell on me. My heart tensed and I was frozen, like a mouse who just saw the snake that was hunting him. I stared back at him, taking in the full affect of his sad eyes. I'd only seen them like this once, when I had left him at the hospital. I never wanted to see them like that again and instantly felt myself get infuriated at whoever was the cause of it.

Without thinking I stood and walked to him. Sitting next to him I saw his eyes widen at my sudden movement. Wrapping my arms around him I pulled him closer to me.

"Please, don't cry anymore," I whispered in his ear.

"Satoshi," he said softly.

I felt him cautiously return the embrace.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. "Why were you crying, love," I asked softly, instantly regretting it when I felt him jerk away.

He glared at me, as my arms fell listlessly to my sides. "Satoshi," he said harshly, "we aren't together anymore. I appreciate you trying to comfort me but we are nothing more than friends if anything." He turned himself towards Dark, who looked at me sadly.

I bottled up the wave of pain that threatened to crash over me and put up a fake smile, thankful for all of the years I had practiced this emotionless mask. "How could I have forgotten, forgive me," I said weakly, getting to my feet. I kept my eyes on Krad as I walked back to him, taking a seat.

I clenched my jaw and turned my attention out the window. I felt Krad take hold of my hand, squeezing it to comfort me. I smiled weakly at him and waited to get off the horrid train.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Walking to the class I shared with Daisuke was like walking to the private room in the pound where dogs didn't come back out of. I walked in and the first image to greet my already bruised emotions was Daisuke pressing the other boy against the wall as they kissed passionately. Daisuke's hips were pressed into the others and I realized that they thought they were alone. I was the only one invading their private display.

My hands balled into fists and I walked out, slamming the door behind me.

I didn't need that class, I already knew more about art history than the actual professor. I ran down the steps towards the train. I heard Krad running behind me. I could see the train wasn't there and fell to my knees on the platform.

Was Daisuke really so cruel? Would he really do that to hurt me? Tears started pouring from my eyes, down my cheeks. No, it was Daisuke. This was just God punishing me. Letting me know I'm not worth it.

"Satoshi," Krad said gently as he put his hand on my shoulder.

I felt so stupid. I should've known I never deserved someone like him. I felt myself fall apart, turning to cling to Krad, desperate for something to hold on to.

He wrapped his arms around me, whispering words of comfort.

I shook my head and said, "just get me home, please."

I felt him nod and pull my phone from my pocket. Then everything went black.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I groaned lightly at the headache taking over my mind. Opening my eyes slowly I sighed at my ceiling. Maybe it had been a horrible nightmare.

"You're awake," Krad asked from the foot of my bed.

I nodded slowly and asked, "did that really happen?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," he said evenly. "you can do much better than that Niwa boy. Even if you insist on staying with the same gender I'm sure-"

"Krad," I said coldly, "you're the last person I need love advice from." My head was pounding, I just wanted to be alone again. "Once you feel what I feel for Daisuke, then I will accept you advice. Until that day comes I hope you will be more understanding, especially since you'll be staying here for a while."

"I'm -," Krad paused and I felt his confused gaze on me. "I can stay?"

"Yes, I don't mind."

"Really, you're the best," I heard someone say from the doorway.

I looked around and saw Takeshi jump onto me, grinning.

"Takeshi," I groaned.

"Sorry, sorry, I just got so happy!"

He got off me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Thank you, I appreciate your help," Krad said with a smile. "You should rest more though." He stood and pulled on Takeshi's arm. Leading him outside the room, closing the door behind him.

I winced at the emotions that pushed at my mask as soon as the door was closed. Daisuke seemed to be completely taken with the other male. But I couldn't help think that he seemed familiar. Like I had seen him before, but never knew him.

What had gone wrong between us. What did I do, besides taking something I never deserved. Love was never something promised to me and yet I found it in Daisuke. I was never meant to be loved. My destiny was to be a tamer for Krad and then die. Plain and simple. Never a complication of love. I was just supposed to die alone, never knowing what true love was.

Then I met Daisuke, and everything changed. I felt like I had to protect him, even from myself. I ruined him in so many ways. He had scars on his body because of my father. Scars that he never would of gotten had he not met me. He was perfect. Kind, caring, loyal, smart, everything anyone could ever want in a partner. I'm grateful for even being allowed the short time I had with him.

I laughed cruelly at myself. I was thinking as if he were dead. No he was anything but dead. He was with another boy. If anything I was dead to him. I felt a pain shoot through me and clenched my jaw.

I closed my eyes and felt the tears threaten to fall again. I never realized all those stupid romance films were true. How it actually hurt the body, not just the mind, to loose someone like that. To see him with someone else, sharing intimate moments with someone other than you. I thought it was all dramatics left for Hollywood, but now I realize it was taken from real life.

I curled my knees up to my chest and closed my eyes, feeling myself begin to fall asleep. Picking the safety of dreams over real life. At least you could wake up from dreams. The only escape from life was death, and it was never an option to commit suicide. I'd never allow myself to do that to my family. Even if the knives in the kitchen seemed like dear old friends. Even if my wrists begged for them. Even if my blood itched to get out, I would never do that to the people who loved me so much.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I woke up to Krad stroking my hair lightly. "Wake up little one. Your brother wants you to eat something. He's worried your falling back into that hole you were in before."

I moaned lightly, not wanting to leave the dream I was in.

"Dreams aren't real," Krad said softly.

I opened my eyes, pushing back the sadness that came from his words. Nodding I sat up and followed him to the kitchen.

"I made sushi," Takeshi exclaimed happily, not looking at me.

He turned around, still grinning and examined me. His grin fell and his eyes got worried. Did I really look that bad?

"What," I asked sitting at the table.

"N-Nothing, I'm sorry," he said, turning back to the food.

"You were crying, weren't you," I heard my father's voice say.

I looked at him sitting at the table, wondering why I didn't notice him before. "When did you get home?"

"A few minutes ago. Now answer my question," he said gently.

"I don't know I was sleeping."

"What did you dream about?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It might've been the cause of your tears."

"Daisuke," I whispered, not able to bring myself to lie to my dad.

He sighed sadly and nodded, needing no more explanation.

After eating I went up to my room. Closing the door behind me I examined myself in the mirror. I did look horrible. My hair was a skew and my eyes were red and puffy. Not only that but I had something they didn't notice.

There were long scratch marks at my wrists which were hidden by my long sleeves. I sighed as I saw a drop of blood escape on of the deeper scratches. Going to the bathroom I bandaged it, just like all those times before.

Maybe I should go into the medical career, after all I'm already well trained in repairing wounds. I smiled cynically as I finished wrapping my arms.

Walking back to my room I opened the door slowly, only to be greeted with the image of Dark, Krad, and Takeshi sitting on my bed chatting. I turned my gaze to the floor, not able to handle how much Dark resembled Daisuke.

Pulling slightly at my sleeves to cover my arms more. "What're you doing here?"

Dark got up and gracefully walked to me, grabbing my hand and pulling it to him. Without wasting time he pulled my sleeve up, revealing the bandages. "What is this," he asked angrily.

"I did it while I was sleeping," I answered truthfully.

He examined my eyes, trying to see if I was telling the truth. I looked at him, trying to remember that this was Dark.

"I wanted to talk to you about Daisuke."

"What's left to say," I said, turning my gaze to the floor. "He's moved on."

"Would you two leave us for a moment," he asked turning back to the others.

They nodded and left the room, closing the door behind them.

"You haven't moved on," he asked.

I smirked cruelly, "does it look like I've moved on?"

"Do you still love him?"

"Yes."

"Would you be willing to help me find out exactly why he is with that boy?"

"What do you mean? He's obviously infatuated with him."

"There's something about Koji, that boy he's seeing. I just don't trust him."

"Koji," I asked. Why did that name sound so familiar?

"So, will you help me figure this out or are you just going to keep being emo?"

I turned to him, clinging to the hope that Daisuke wasn't in love with this Koji boy. "Yes," I smiled, "I'll help you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Ha, I got this one out sooner than the last one. I'm proud. And it was almost as long as the last one before adding the author's note. Thanks to the five people who reviewed. You're the reason why I try to get the chapters out as soon as I can. I'll try to get the next one out sooner. I promise there's a fun scene in there that will make all of you squeak with delight. Though, you'll have to wait till the next update. .; Sorry if I teased you with it but I even surprised myself when I wrote it in my notebook. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I wanted to give some insight on what Takeshi was going through, hope you don't get too mad at the sudden POV switch. It'll be back before the end of this chapter so no worries. n.n

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them.

Chapter Five

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dark smiled at me. "Good," he said pulling a disk from his pocket. "In that case, I think you should watch this."

He tossed it to me and I luckily caught it. Walking to my computer, I turned it on and shoved the disk in.

"This was taken over the last months since the beginning of the semester. It's cut so only the interesting parts are shown."

I nodded and played the video.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **Takeshi Vision** xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Krad was beautiful. I had never seen someone so stunning. Everything about him made my heart beat like crazy. I never thought a guy could get this type of reaction from me. Even now, as we try to listen in on my brother's conversation with Dark, my heart is pounding.

I heard nothing that was said from behind the door. I was too busy admiring the older boy's beauty. I did this a lot. I wondered briefly if the other had the slightest idea how much I admired him through out the day.

He frowned slightly and looked at me. "Takeshi-kun," he whispered, sending my heart into overdrive, "don't you have anything to make this easier?"

I nodded and hid the shiver that ran down my spine. Standing I ran off to my room. Quickly I grabbed a small microphone, recorder and headset. Running back to the boy I was infatuated with, I handed him the headphones.

"Here," I whispered. Smiling at his thankful grin I set up the equipment in a second.

As I watched him listen to the scene behind the door I thought back to the day we first met.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx** Flashback** xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Satoshi, I'm here to pick you up," I said happily. I watched my brother pass right by me like a zombie. Staring off as if I never even existed.

"He's upset. Hasn't said a word since he saw that trio."

I looked at the voice ad felt myself blush. He was gorgeous. His blonde hair framing his face perfectly, while the back was cut short. His golden eyes stood out against his pale skin like jewels and I felt frozen in place. It was like I was a deer and Krad was the headlight. I couldn't move even if my life depended on it. I knew he was staring at me but I couldn't help it. I just prayed he wouldn't get annoyed with my lack of mind power.

"We'll lose him if we don't keep up," he smiled as he walked by me.

My blush deepened and I followed him obediently. "I'm his brother, Takeshi."

His smile remained as he replied, "I'm an old friend of his."

"What's your name?"

"Krad," he said in his velvet voice.

My stomach flipped and I held my hand out to him. "It's nice to meet you Krad."

"And you too, Takeshi-kun," he grinned, taking my hand.

Electricity shot through me at the contact. I quickly let go and prayed he didn't notice.

"So, you go to my brother's school now?"

"Yes, I'm in all his classes. It seems we have the same interests. And you?"

"I'm going to a different one. It allows me to focus more on writing and culinary skills," I smiled shyly.

"You can cook," he asked slightly interested.

"Yup, my brother and dad both say I'm good at it!"

"Then I'll have to taste one of your creations one day."

"How about tonight then? You could stay for dinner."

"Is that really okay?" He looked at Satoshi with a curious stare.

"I'm sure he'll say yes, and as long as I make enough food, dad won't mind." I looked around and noticed we were in front of the house. "We're here," I said.

"We're at your house Hikari-chan," Krad said, effectively pulling my brother back to reality.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **End Flashback** xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Did you hear them, Takeshi-kun?"

I shook my head, replaying the question in my mind. He always had a way of distracting me, though he never truly realized he was doing so. I guess it was really just my fault for being so caught up by him.

"It seems they have a video," he smiled.

"Oh, that should be interesting. What's on it?"

"That boy, Koji, the one Daisuke is dating. Dark doesn't trust him either." Krad's smile widened and he focused on the door once again. His finger absently played with a strand of his own hair as he listened intently. I felt my face heat up. He could be so cute. I shook the thought away and focused on what he had said.

I smiled, happy to know that my brother wasn't just being jealous. I felt my smile turn to a confused grin as I felt the warmth around me. Not that I minded. I closed my eyes, burying my face into the warmth.

"Takeshi-kun, why are you embracing me? Is something wrong?"

I froze, realizing I had hugged him while my mind was on other things. I muttered an apology and let go, already missing the heat of the other boy's body.

He chuckled softly and shook his head.

Blushing I turned away, afraid to be teased. It surprised me when I heard no hurtful words leave his beautiful lips. Feeling courage over take me I turned to Krad and took his hand in mine.

He tilted his head at me and waited for an explanation. He looked so cute it took every ounce of strength in me to not pounce on him and kiss him. I really couldn't grasp how Satoshi had chosen Daisuke over Krad. Krad was gorgeous, sure Daisuke could be cute but Krad made anyone want to…okay, focus you were going to ask him.

"Krad, would you go on a date with me?" I held my breath for his answer. It was like waiting to get hit with a baseball. You knew it was coming, but it could do one of two things. It could either hit you in the face and make tears come to your eyes, or it could pass right by you and make a smile come to your face. I was hoping for the last one.

His face visibly tensed as his gaze fell to our hands. "I," he began softly. "I am not attracted to men," he whispered, sounding automatic.

I quickly released his hand as if it had burned me. Of course he wouldn't like me. I read everything wrong. An awkward laugh escaped my lips.

"I," he began again.

"It's fine, you don't have to explain," I smiled turning back to the door. "What're they doing?"

"Watching the video," he said, turning to face the door again.

I nodded, trying to push back the ache of rejection. I felt tears burn the corners of my eyes but I quickly pushed them away. I won't be like my brother, I refuse to cry over someone like that. Smiling, I watched Krad's reactions to see if anything interesting happened.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **Back to Satoshi Vision** xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I shoved the disc into and frowned as I saw the first video was of our first day of class. The security cameras in every class focused on Daisuke and a boy sitting near him. It was Koji.

The video skipped through days, showing the boy's growing infatuation with Daisuke.

It was skipped to the day when Daisuke began acting strangely. The first time Koji talked to him. He pulled him to the corner of the empty classroom. I turned the volume up but now sound greeted me.

"No sound, remember," Dark replied when I glanced at him.

I sighed as I watched Koji say something. Daisuke's face grew pale and he shook his head, trying to leave. Koji used his arm to trap the other and his lips moved. Daisuke looked at the other's pocket.

I could tell his heart was beating fast. Beads of anxiety collecting on his forehead.

Koji said something else and kissed my Daisuke. I felt my hands ball into fists. Daisuke sat frozen in shock when Koji finally pulled away, smirking. His lips moved yet again and then he left. I watched Daisuke slide down the wall, shaking as he touched his lips with tears in his eyes. His body continued to tremble as he shook his head and slowly stood, then, just as slowly, he left.

The video cut off and Dark grabbed the disk.

"Like I said," he began, "I don't know what he's up to, but this isn't a choice on Daisuke's part. It's all fake. He's still in love with you. He calls your name in his sleep." He smirked and placed a hand on my tense shoulder. "Any ideas, commander?"

I smiled slightly at the new information. "We'll begin tomorrow. Tell Daisuke that Koji told you to tell him to meet in the library, section C284, at noon. Once you do this find Koji and tell him Daisuke wants to meet him in the computer lab at noon. I'll meet Daisuke and you meet the other."

Dark nodded and said, "you think I should interrogate him?"

"Yes, but make sure you stall him until at least 12:45 PM. Do anything you need to insure he remains there."

Dark nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Dark," I said.

"Yeah,"

"Don't screw this up."

He chuckled and nodded a goodbye, leaving me alone again. Though, not for long.

"What're you going to talk to Daisuke about?" Takeshi pounced on me, sending me down to the floor.

I groaned and said, "it's none of your concern, dear brother."

He sighed and lifted himself off of me. "Why won't you tell me," he whined as he sat on the bed.

I narrowed my eyes, noticing Krad didn't sit next to him like he had earlier. Had something happened? "You'll get too excited."

Krad grinned and nodded in agreement with my statement.

Takeshi pouted, stomping out of the room to go cook dinner.

I got off the floor and sat back in my computer chair. I felt my fingers begin to type.

"Doing a background check, Satoshi," Krad hovered over my shoulder as he read what I wrote.

Nodding I asked, "what happened between you two?"

"Dark and I?"

"Takeshi," I said annoyed.

"Oh," he paused. "Nothing relevant," he said softly.

"If it has to do with my family then it is relevant."

Krad sighed. "He asked me on a date."

The typing froze and I looked back at him. "A date?"

"Yes."

"And…," I said, already knowing it didn't go well for Takeshi.

"I said I wasn't attracted to men."

I winced slightly, knowing how hard it must've been for him to hear that. I Daisuke had said that to me…well it's best not to think of that. "Couldn't you reject him a little less harshly?"

"I never rejected him…"

"But you-"

"I was simply reminding myself that, it had nothing to do with my answer."

"Are you even listening to yourself?"

Krad sighed, "my answer was leaning towards yes…but I was thinking of him as a girl."

I laughed, "so, you see my brother as uke and you're seme?"

Krad looked at me strangly and I shook my head. "If you accept this date then it will be with the real Takeshi, not the imaginary girl one in your mind."

"I realize that."

"Then what's your true answer?"

Krad stared off for a while. An hour seemed to pass before finally a sad smile came to his lips. "I cannot date him. The thought of kissing him both disgusts and excites me. When he touches me I want to punch him, yet tackle him to the bed. When he looks at me with that gaze he uses only for me I want to both glare and smile. It's too confusing. I would only end up hurting him."

I smiled softly and said, "if you worry about hurting him, then you care about him. And I think, if you let him go like this, you'll regret it for the rest of your freakishly long life.

Krad laughed, "you read too far into." He smiled and walked to the door.

"Just think of what I said," I whispered.

He nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

Turning back to the computer I continued strategizing for my encounter with Daisuke. It had been so long since I'd talked to him. I smiled in anticipation and looked at the clock, counting down the hours until we'd meet again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Well I got caught up once again in school and other things. But I finally finished the chapter. I hope you guys like this one. Its the first time since like what chapter one that Daisuke and Satoshi interact. . Yay Daisuke's back. Thanks for the 3 reviews everyone! . I really appreciate it. The Krad and Dark relationship is complicated. They don't like each other, even close to hate, but they tolerate each other. Really the most important thing about their relationship is that they don't want to kill each other anymore. n.n; Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D.N.Angel.

Chapter Six

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, at 11:59 AM, I waited for Daisuke to appear in sections C284. I nervously pulled at my sleeves as I paced the isle. It felt like I had already been there for an hour. Which, in all honesty, I had been. I was scoping out the area, making sure I knew the exact course Koji would enter to get to this section. Making sure I had a way out that would insure our safety. I had everything planned. Everything I would say. Everything I would do. It had all taken place in my mind. I knew I would never let Daisuke go. The only way I would let him go willingly would be if he truly loved this other boy. But he didn't, he still loved me. Dark wouldn't lie about that.

"Satoshi?"

I spun around to face Daisuke and as soon as I saw him all the questions I had last night left my mind. I smiled warmly and said, "hello, Daisuke-kun."  
He blushed slightly but quickly frowned. "Why are you here?"

"I simply want to ask you a few questions."

"Koji is-"

"Not coming."

"But he-"

"Why are you with him," I cut him off.

Daisuke winced at my harshness and said, "I'm attracted to him…"

I grinned and shook my head. "You're lying. I can always tell when you're lying."

Daisuke shook his head in protest like a child.

I took a step towards him and cupped my hand around his cheek. It was as if a weight had been lifted off of him from my touch. "You really choose him over me?"

His eyes closed as he leaned into the touch. I smiled and moved my thumb across his cheek.

"I love you, Daisuke. Please, tell me why you're with him. I can fix it. I'll make him go away if that's what you wish."

"I…I can't Satoshi," he whispered, putting his hand over mine.

"Why," I asked softly as I kissed his cheek.

"I don't want him to hurt you." I felt him shiver at my kiss and he wrapped both arms around my neck.

My hands dropped to his hips as I pulled him closer to me, hardly leaving air between us.

"If he threatened you with me, tell me and I'll take care of it in an instant."

Daisuke kissed my neck and mumbled, "it wasn't your life." His hand wound itself into my hair and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"Then what was it?"

"Your family," he whispered and continued his previous actions.

My body froze under his words, "what did he say he would do?"

Daisuke suddenly came out of his daze and held me closer in a comforting hug. "I'm sorry. I should've controlled myself."

"Daisuke…"

"I should've left when I saw you here."

"Love, please tell me," I begged.

I heard him swallow nervously and felt him tremble at the thought.

"It won't happen, I promise it won't. Just tell me."

Daisuke held me closer and whispered, "he said he would make them hate you, even be disgusted by you. He'd make them disown you. He said it would crush you and you'd hate me when you found out I could've stopped it."

I felt a sudden wave of relief pass over me. Yes, that was a horrible idea, but they wouldn't die. I smiled and kissed his neck. "I can handle it, don't worry about a thing, my love."

"You'd give your family up like that?"

"No, I just won't let it happen. Everything will be okay."

Daisuke pulled away and examined me.

Grinning I took that chance to kiss him properly.

I felt him smile and part his lips for me. My tongue slid in and tasted the crevices in his mouth. I had missed his taste so much over the last few days. His hands ran smoothly down my sides and up my chest. I smiled as my tongue continued to dominate his. I pushed him gently against the bookshelf in front of the wall. He moaned softly as my hips pressed into his, causing a small sound to escape me.

I pulled away from the kiss but kept my hips pressed against his, my hands still holding him in place. "I love you. Just leave everything to me." I kissed his lips gently and added, "he'll be gone soon. I won't let him have you."

Daisuke smiled sadly and shook his head. "He said if you tried anything he-," he froze suddenly. "Oh no…," he whispered as tears came to his eyes. "He'll know. I told him I'd see him at noon."

I brushed a tear away with my thumb and said, "Dark is with him in the computer lab. We have another twenty minutes before he starts looking for you. Then all you have to do is tell him to go screw himself because you are mine." I grinned and began kissing his neck, focusing on leaving a mark.

"Satoshi,' Daisuke said heatedly. "He said he'd hurt you and Dark if I told either of you anything." He trembled slightly.

I sighed and brought my lips to his ear, kissing it gently. "We'll be fine," I whispered against his ear. "Dark and I can handle that bastard."

Daisuke held me closer and I returned the hug eagerly. "I missed you so much," he whispered.

"And the same goes for me, love." I smiled and kissed him. He returned it and I once again felt like I was flying. How I had missed the lips that made me fly.

He pulled away enough to ask, "how are you going to stop him?"

"I found his secret. I can make him disappear now."

"What's his secret," Daisuke asked, his eyes half lidded in both lust and bliss as my hands held his hips and my leg lifted between his. He resisted the urge to kiss me, wanting to hear my answer.

I chuckled huskily and said, "he's my _father's _younger brother."

Daisuke gasped and his eyes shot open. "He has a younger brother?"

I nodded and captured his lips again. I knew he wanted to talk more, but I couldn't help myself.

He gently pushed me away and asked, "do you need my help?"

I shook my head, "I'd never want to put you in a situation like that. What if you got hurt again? I wouldn't be able to live with myself." I buried my nose in the crook of his neck, just taking in his scent.

"And you think I could?" He pulled me impossibly closer. "I can help."

'Please, just let me handle it. I want to protect you. I'm your's and I'll always put myself in danger to insure your safety." I kissed his neck gently and heard him sigh. "I can't lose you again. I refuse to let him have you if it's not what you want."

Daisuke chuckled softly, "I'm so happy you still care for me." He kissed my neck and I had to force back my urges. He gently let his fingers slide under my collar as they caressed my bare upper back.

My breathing became jagged and I heard him giggle at how much power he had over me. He kissed my neck again, making my knees feel weak.

Then my phone began buzzing in my pocket. We both jumped at the sudden vibration and I angrily pulled it out and answered it.

"Satoshi, he's on his way over. Don't do anything stupid, not in front of Daisuke," Dark said hurriedly.

I growled into the phone and I heard the smirk appear on Dark's lips.

"You two were about to f-"

I hung up the phone before he could finish and kissed Daisuke softly. "He's coming, but it's nothing to fear, love."

I felt Daisuke tense and immediately stopped my movement. "What do I tell him," he asked.

"What makes you think I'm going to leave you here to face him alone?"

Daisuke smiled and hugged me again. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. I know I had to get him out. Koji would be here in exactly one minute and twenty seconds if he walked briskly.

I held him a moment longer. We had forty seconds. "Come with me," I whispered, pulling away from him and grabbing his hand.

He nodded and followed as I cautiously led him out, making sure to go the way I knew Koji wouldn't. I led him through the aisles like a maze until finally we went out the back door.

I grinned when I saw that no Koji was there to greet us. I turned on my heel, facing Daisuke, and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and returned it.

"You're coming to my house, love. I won't let you out of my sight until this all blows over," I said, leading him to the trains.

He grinned happily and pulled his phone out to tell Dark.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"And so, that's how he rescued me," grinning as he told the story of our meeting to Takeshi, Krad, and Dark as we all sat in my room. He neglected to tell them anything that would make him blush. Smirking I kissed his cheek.

"So, that Koji guy is like your uncle?" Takeshi tilted his head, trying to understand the connection.

I nodded and held Daisuke to me, surprised he didn't protest in embarrassment..

"Well…you just can't get a break from them, can you," Takeshi laughed anxiously. He was sitting between Krad and Dark, since they refused to sit next to each other without a buffer. When his eyes weren't on me they'd occasionally glance to Krad. The pain in his eyes was clear as day for me, though I had a feeling Krad was oblivious to it.

"So, what do you plan to do now," Krad asked.

My gaze flickered back to him and I shrugged. "The goal was to get Daisuke back." I kissed his cheek and added, "I guess I'll just leave the rest to Saehara, he is a detective after all."

Takeshi grinned and did a thumbs up to me. "Don't worry, we'll take care of tat creep."

I chuckled at his enthusiasm and pet Daisuke as he sighed happily. "We'll be rid of this soon."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**Hi... :hides from glares: ok, yes it took me a very very long time to get this chapter up, but I have a reason I swear. You can all blame school for being incredibly evil. Yes, blame school and let us all rally against it and demand changes! :sees no one is behind me: Or not... Anyway, this is Chapter seven and I will be updating as often as I can, which will be more often since it's summer. A special thanks goes out to Nadeshiko for reminding me that people actually wanted to see what happened next. n.n Now...I'm sure there's something in this chapter that will get a lot of you...upset with me for... please don't kill me. :begs: I just couldn't help myself.

Anyway, on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own D.N.Angel.

Chapter Seven

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day I woke with Daisuke clinging to me. Smiling down at him I kissed his hair and closed my eyes, reveling in the feel of my love being so close to me. I had to figure out a way to ensure that Koji never comes near him again. There was no way I'd let that fool hurt Daisuke. I smiled to myself, knowing exactly how to take care of him. Though, that was illegal and it'd result in my imprisonment.

Sighing I kissed the other's hair again. I could stay like this forever, just holding Daisuke close to me. It has brought such a wonderful feeling to have the other so near.

"Satoshi," Krad called from the doorway.

"What is it?"

"The food is ready. Takeshi-kun made pancakes."

"I'll be down in a few minutes; Daisuke's still asleep," I said softly.

"Well, whenever you're ready," Krad said, closing the door.

"I'm already awake," Daisuke whispered.

I looked down at him and smiled softly. "How long have you been awake, love?"

"Since Krad came in."

"Well good morning," I said, kissing him.

He grinned and returned it.

"My brother made breakfast. Your favorite," I smirked.

"Pancakes!"

I nodded and watched as he hurried out of bed.

Once I had showered and dressed I joined the group in the kitchen. Krad sat next to me, putting space between himself and Takeshi. I still had to find out his true feelings for my brother, after all I knew he wasn't being honest to himself. Though why should I care? It was Krad, the man who had been horrible to me for years. I shouldn't want to help him. I served myself my portion and began pouring syrup over it. When I put the sweet substance back, I watched Takeshi take it and mimic my earlier motion.

_Oh, that's right_, I thought sadly, _I wanted to find out for my brother's sake, not Krad's._ I sighed mentally and ate my breakfast in silence, occasionally letting my gaze fall on the person who made me the happiest.

Daisuke was eating like he hadn't eaten in months. I tried to hide my smirk and continued to watch him from the corner of my eye as we ate. He really was too cute. He even had some syrup on his cheek. I grinned and put my fork down softly, leaning over to him I licked the syrup off. I could feel the heat radiating off of his cheeks and it only made my grin widen.

Then, as if nothing unusual happened, I picked my fork up and continued to eat.

Takeshi and Krad were both staring at us with surprised expressions and Daisuke looked at me with a lopsided grin and shocked eyes. Krad was the first of the three to compose himself, quickly turning his attention back to the food on his plate. Takeshi was quick to follow, but Daisuke continued to watch me and I ate like normal.

Just as suddenly as I had, Daisuke leaned over and did the same to me, only he was licking at imaginary syrup. I blushed softly and looked at him. He grinned at my blush and went back to his stack of pancakes. My grin took over and I finished my food as soon as I saw Daisuke nearing his end.

Grabbing both our plates I washed them and then led Daisuke back upstairs, leaving the other two alone in an awkward silence.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Takeshi Vision xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well," I said, trying to erase the image of my brother licking my best friend and vice versa. That was disturbing. Usually Daisuke didn't act that way, but I guess the forced affection he had to show Koji made him realize how much he loved my brother.

"Hmm," Krad mumbled softly.

I tilted my head at him. He wasn't one to stay quiet like that. It was pretty odd if anyone was able to make Krad speechless. "What?"

Just then someone burst through the kitchen door.

"Hey, Dai-" Dark stopped mid word and looked around. "Where's Daisuke?" He was looking at me, acting as if Krad, the gorgeous angel, wasn't in the room.

"My brother took him upstairs," I said simply.

Dark grinned slyly and chuckled. "Oh, so their already at it."

"I think it'd be better if you kept you perverted thoughts to yourself. I'm sure Takeshi-kun doesn't want to hear anything like that," Krad said defensively.

"Who was talking to you, you ass?"

"Is that really all you can come up with? Dirty words suit a thief nicely I suppose."

"At least I'm not an annoying freeloader."

"Could have fooled me," he said, taking a bite of the pancakes I made him.

"People enjoy my company, when's the last time you could say the same," Dark asked, smirking cruelly.

Krad winced slightly but continued to chew on the pancake bite, though it was merely an excuse to avoid answering.

"I enjoy his company," I said softly.

Dark stared at me like I was crazy and Krad turned his gaze on me, looking almost pleased.

"What do you mean you enjoy _his_company?! Have you not known him? He's the most annoying blonde there is and yet you 'enjoy his company'?"

"Yes," I said shortly. I looked at Krad and saw him attempt to appear not to care, but I could see the smile at the corners of his lips.

"You must be crazy Takeshi. Even your brother would agree with me, though I can't ask him right now," he sweatdropped.

"Why did you come here," Krad interrupted annoyed.

"To go to school with Daisuke," Dark said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Is it really wise to force the boy back into school? Won't that, Koji, still be waiting for him?"

"He has a point. I mean, if I know my brother, if he sees Koji attempt anything with Daisuke even just a handshake, he'll want to fight or throw him in jail right away without any evidence and send him straight to death row."

"His grades will suffer if he doesn't go," Dark said softly.

I grinned having an idea. "Why don't you pretend to be Daisuke and go to all his classes and deal with Koji yourself?"

"I look nothing like Daisuke!"

"All we have to do is Die your hair temporarily and you'll match him perfectly! I bet Satoshi would be the only one to know the difference!"

"It would eliminate your excuse," Krad said softly, grabbing our plates and washing them.

Dark sighed and looked up to the ceiling, almost like he was looking at the exact spot Daisuke was. "Fine, but he owes me," Dark said, pointing to Krad.

"Why does he owe you?"

"Because, if I have to do this then I want something good out of it. You or Daisuke owing me would be boring." He grinned cockily.

Krad glared at him and said, "I owe you nothing."

"Who got you your own body?"

"You thought I would be gone from existence!"

"Yeah, but still, I got you a body," he smirked.

"I refuse."

"Then I refuse."

"Like it matters to me."

I sighed as the two continued to bicker back and forth like kids. Standing from my chair I walked to Krad, going totally unnoticed by both men, and hugged him. As I did so I heard everything go silent, and Krad tensed. "Please," I said softly, trying to ignore how tense he had gotten. "Please do this for me."

Krad remained still as a statue, and I heard nothing from Dark.

It didn't matter how long I'd have to wait, I was being allowed to hold him, that was enough for me.

Finally he sighed. "Alright, Takeshi-kun. I'll do this for you."

I grinned and tightened my grip on him. "Thank you, Krad!"

Dark chuckled softly to himself. "It seems I already know what I'm going to ask for in return," he grinned. "Now, where's the hair dye?"

I quickly went to the store nearby, leaving the two to discuss whatever Dark wanted from Krad.

Once I bought the correct hair dye I ran back home to find Krad holding Dark by the collar while the other just grinned at him like he knew something.

"What'd I miss," I asked cautiously.

Dark grinned and was about to open his mouth but Krad quickly covered it. "Nothing, did you get the dye," he asked.

"Yeah," I said, still curious as to what I missed. I started for the stairs but paused. Turning on my heel I grinned apologetically and said, "Why don't we use the kitchen instead?"

Krad looked at me strangly but Dark burst into laughter. "They are going at it, aren't they?!"

Krad sighed and hit him over the head, "you're such an idiot."

Dark was about to retaliate but I quickly pulled him to a chair and began mixing the dye.

"Hey, I thought you said temporary…"

"It is. It should wash out in a week or two."

"Two weeks!"

"We don't know how long Daisuke will need to avoid school and really, you're our only hope."

Dark grinned, he loved feeling like it all revolved around him. "Alright, then let's do it!"

I smirked and began the process of changing Dark into Daisuke.

After about an hour we had gotten Dark's hair the right color and fixed his clothes so they'd look more like Daisuke's. We even found contacts to change his eye color so it too would match Daisuke's. Now the only thing left was to fix how he acted.

"If Koji kisses you-"  
"I beat the crap out of him and tell him to go to hell," Dark cut me off proudly.

I sighed and put my hand on my forehead, "you have to act like Daisuke."

"I don't want to kiss that bastard!"

"Just go through with it you child," Krad sighed.

"Would you do it if the tables were turned?"

"…that isn't the case so my reaction doesn't matter."

"Guys," I tried.

"You can't just tell me to suck it up if you wouldn't do it either!"

"Well I wouldn't be such a whimp about it!"

"Yes you would you couldn't even admit-"

"GUYS," I yelled, finally getting frustrated of their constant bickering.

They stared at me wide eyed and stayed silent.

"Can we please just do this for Daisuke and Satoshi's sake?"

They both sighed and nodded.

"Alright, now when he kisses you," I began.

"I kiss back shyly," Dark said in a monotone voice.

"Good, and when he tried anything at all with you,"

"I blush like mad."

"Good, I think we got it."

"How can you be sure you'll blush," Krad asked curiously.

"Because I can make myself," Dark said proudly.

"Really," Krad said, obviously not believing him.

"Watch," Dark said. Then he did something I never expected. He grabbed my face and kissed me. My eyes were wide from the contact of his lips and I felt like my entire face was on fire. I tried to push him away but his grip was strong. Finally, he let me go. When he pulled back I could see the slight blush on his cheeks that looked exactly like Daisuke's. My eyes were still wide as he turned to Krad grinning.

Krad's jaw was tense as he continued to stare at us.

"See, I can blush whenever I want to," Dark said happily, enjoying Krad's angered look.

"Hm," he said softly, turning on his heel to find something to do.

"Why did you kiss me," I asked angrily when I was able to use my voice. Krad stopped and looked back at us, a small smile on his face that almost looked like he was relieved, but that was probably just my imagination.

"I had to prove it to him somehow and there was no way I was kissing him," Dark said like it was obvious.

"You could've just blushed! You didn't have to kiss me," I continued to yell.

He shrugged, "I was curious about something."

"Don't do that again, jerk," I growled, quickly moving away from him and closer to Krad.

Krad grinned and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, successfully making my face heat up again. "Takeshi-kun doesn't like you, Dark. I know that's surprising, but you have to learn to deal with rejection."

Dark glared at him and hmphed.

Krad grinned, liking this Dark more than the normal one. I smiled too, enjoying his arm around my shoulder.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Satoshi Vision xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I sighed happily under the blanket of my bed, pulling Daisuke closer to me. "I love you, Daisuke," I whispered.

He grinned sleepily and wrapped his arms around my bare waist. "I love you," he whispered back, snuggling his face into my chest.

I chuckled softly at him and ran my hand through his hair. I had heard the commotion downstairs, but honestly, Daisuke was far more interesting. I kissed his hair and whispered, "Shall we head to the shower? I'm sure the others are getting annoyed with waiting for our return."

I felt him blush against my chest. "I forgot they were here…" he said softly, slightly embarrassed.

I lifted his chin and kissed him properly. "Come, love," I whispered. I smiled down at him and began to slowly get up and guide him to the shower.

* * *

**Author's Note:** :laughs nervously: umm...please don't hate me and please review : runs away:


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Well I'm back again n.n Thanks for the few reviews and hopefully this time there'll be more, ne? Please? :begs: ok anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter n.n

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it obviously u.u;

Chapter Eight

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Daisuke and I got to the kitchen and froze. "What are you three doing," I asked slowly.

Takeshi looked up at us and grinned, "we got you a Daisuke look-a-like so he wouldn't have to go to school to face Koji."

"And why are you putting bows in his hair…and why is he tied to a chair," Daisuke rhymed.

"Because he wouldn't cooperate," Krad answered as he watched Takeshi add another purple bow to Dark's hair.

"I was cooperating just fine until you made the comment that I'd have to sleep with him," Dark yelled.

"Have to sleep with who," Daisuke asked curiously.

"Koji," Takeshi and Krad answered.

Daisuke's eyes widened and a huge blush of both anger and embarrassment appeared on his face. "I never slept with him! I always refused him and told him to be patient, though I was never going to," he added, kissing my cheek.

I grinned and hugged him. "You seriously thought you'd have to sleep with him?"

"That's what they said," Dark yelled at me.

Takeshi shrugged and grinned playfully. "It was just pay back for kissing me."

"What," Daisuke and I asked surprised.

"It doesn't matter, the point is you got what you deserved and now you're late for school," Krad said sounding bored.

"Well if you two wouldn't have tied me up," Dark began yelling again.

Krad hit him over the head and said, "you'd think a thief could undo a simple knot."

"Stop hitting me! And I've been trying to but it won't loosen!"

Krad sighed, "you really are the useless one."

"What did you s-"

I sighed and walked behind Dark, pulling the string that made all the ropes loosen so he could go.

He stared at the ropes and stood happily. He grinned at me and put his arm around my shoulders. "I knew you loved me, Hiwatari."

"I only did it so you could leave; you're giving me a headache." I brushed his arm off my shoulder and went back to Daisuke's side.

Daisuke giggled and Dark faked a hurt expression. Then, with the help of Takeshi, Dark was pushed out the door.

"Have you thought of a plan yet," Krad asked as he watched Takeshi enter the room again.

"Not an acceptable one," I muttered, sitting down next to him.

"Well, wouldn't your dad like to know about him," Krad asked, absently playing with the salt shaker.

"I was occupied earlier," I said softly. I knew Daisuke was blushing and by the silence of Takeshi I figured he too was uncomfortable.

"Satoshi," Daisuke said softly, trying to get my attention. I turned back to him and kissed his cheek gently. "Should we all try and think of something? He might know where you live," he blushed.

"I'll pass," Krad said, standing. "Seeing you two all over each other is something I'd rather not witness." With that he walked out of the kitchen.

"Krad," Takeshi called, running after him.

I smirked and ran my hand down Daisuke's side to his hip. "We're alone, love," I whispered.

He blushed and smiled.

I grinned and kissed him. _I wonder how much work will actually get done today,_ I thought as I led him back upstairs.

xXxXxXxXxXx Takeshi Vision xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Krad," I called again for what felt like the millionth time. We had been walking, no Krad had been walking for about 4 blocks I had been jogging to keep up with him.

Suddenly he spun on his heel and pushed me against a fence, his hands on either side of me, trapping me in.

"Krad, Krad, Krad," he muttered, "you're so noisy Takeshi-kun."

I felt my entire face go into a blush. He was so close, if I moved an inch we'd be kissing. "I-I was trying to get your attention," I stuttered.

"Well you have it, so what do you want?"

"Why did you leave like that? We all need to help Daisuke and Satoshi get out of this mess."

"You couldn't feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"They weren't through upstairs. My guess is that if we walked back there right now we'd find them in Satoshi's bed. I don't know what you're into, but I would rather not see such a thing."

I blushed even more than before and turned my gaze to the floor.

"You know, Takeshi-kun," Krad began softly.

I felt his hand gently lift my face to meet his, my blush still present.

"You're kind of cute," he whispered, then closed the distance between our lips.

My heart stopped and my eyes widened. What was he doing? He said he wasn't attracted, so why were we kissing? Had I imagined this all and in reality I'm passed out on the side walk from heat exhaustion? It had to be that…but this felt so right.

Without thinking I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. If this was a dream there was no way I'd let it end so quickly. My entire body responded to the other, wanting to be closer to him.

I felt him smirk into the kiss and pull away slowly. My eyes fluttered open to meet his golden ones, wondering why he had stopped.

"Let's go," he whispered and turned to begin walking again.

I stayed frozen and felt my entire body shake, missing the other's warmth. This was real, but why? Why had he kissed him like that?

"If you don't keep up I'll leave you behind," Krad called back over his shoulder.

I tried to compose myself and ran after him.

When I caught up to him I examined him, trying to figure out why he would do that.

We arrived at our apparent destination, the library, and it'd been an entire hour since the kiss and the last time I spoke. Krad was typing away furiously at the computer, his attention totally captured by it. I was sitting idly by him and watched his fingers fly over the keyboard gracefully.

_He did kiss me, I hadn't kissed him…so I should be able to reach out to him right? Wouldn't it be normal for such contact to happen? What if Krad thought I was rejecting him because I had yet to speak or try and make any other contact with him. Should I just do it now? Just lean over and kiss his cheek? Or maybe I should touch his arm gently, like Satoshi does to comfort Daisuke during a sad movie?_

_But what if it was too late? What if he already thought I rejected him?_

I sighed mentally at my over active mind and continued to focus on the man's fingers.

Slowly, nervously, I reached out and placed my hand on Krad's shoulder. I felt him tense under my contact but eventually relax. I smiled eagerly and leaned over to him and kissed his cheek.

"What are you doing, Takeshi-kun?"

I pulled back slowly and whispered, "I wanted you to know that I like you too."

He turned to face me, examining me. "Is this because of the kiss?"

I nodded and blushed slightly.

"It was just a kiss Takeshi-kun. I told you I wasn't attracted to men. I thought you were cute, nothing else," he said softly then turned back to the screen, typing again like nothing had happened.

My heart stopped and I quickly pulled my hand off of his shoulder.

"Satoshi said Koji had been his father's younger brother, but it seems he was also part of the mafia. He's been on the most wanted list for seven years, since he turned nineteen. His specialty is locks, hacking, and conning. He is apparently dating the son of the leader, so he's got it cozy. Also it appears that Satoshi's father was manipulating the research on him and was actually helping him."

I stared at him. I had to focus on what he said, it was more important than my feelings. "What does he want with Satoshi?"

"Now that his brother is in jail no one is changing the reports to make it in his favor. So, both he and the clan hate Satoshi and want him to pay, though Daisuke was apparently never in the plan. That was all on Koji's call."

"What are they going to do to Satoshi?"

"Kill him."

I gasped softly and stared at him. His gaze turned to me and he offered a small smile to comfort me.

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen."

Tears quickly spilled from my eyes and I wiped them away, desperate for them to stop. I hated crying, but I could never stop myself.

Silently I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. "Why are you crying?"

I couldn't tell him it was because I thought he would die in the place of Satoshi...he'd think I was even weaker. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around him, taking advantage of the situation.

I heard Krad sigh as he lowered his head slightly to rest his chin against my shoulder. "Why do you do this to me Takeshi-kun? Why do you make me feel so much when all I want is to push you away and be normal," he whispered against my ear.

My heart pounded against my chest and I could swear everyone in the country could hear it.

"Tell me why I want you even though I know it's wrong," he whispered huskily.

"What's so wrong about it? Love is love, Krad. It doesn't matter if the one you fall for is a man or a woman, what matters is what you feel for them," I whispered, my voice shaking slightly.

"This is a sin, and yet," he hugged me closer and said, "I want you to be mine and only mine."

"But you said-" I began to protest, trying to remind him that he had said it was just a kiss.

"I lied," he answered simply.

I blushed deeply and smiled, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

"After we finish with Koji," he began softly, "I want to spend more time with you."

My heart skipped a beat and I grinned happily. "Whatever you want."

He chuckled softly and loosened his grip on me slowly. I reluctantly let go and we both turned back to the computer.

"How did you find so much about Koji," I asked, trying to get my mind on other things.

I have been…friends with Satoshi for a long time. He, unknowingly, taught me things about these things," he said, pointing to the computer as if he didn't know what to call it.

I nodded and watched as he closed everything and covered his tracks.

As we walked out of the library I fingered the edges of the report he printed out for Satoshi.

"Do you think they're done," he whispered into my ear.

I blushed and shrugged. He grinned and walked beside me.

xXxXxXxXxXx End Takeshi Vision xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I grinned at Daisuke as he gazed back at me, a blush still on his cheeks. "How do you feel, love?"

He smiled and nodded, his small way of saying great without having to use his voice.

I chuckled softly and kissed his forehead. "Don't ever take things into your own hands again, alright? I'll always be here to help you, and do anything for you. Never forget that," I whispered, kissing him gently.

Suddenly we both heard the front door open and froze.

"Satoshi, we're coming up," Krad called upstairs.

I cursed under my breath and watched as Daisuke dashed to the bathroom to get dressed and cleaned up. I sighed and lay back in bed, not really caring how they saw me.

Krad opened the door and I lazily looked at him, the only thing covering me was the sheet tangled around my waist and legs.

"I see you two were very busy while we were away," Krad said, not even fazed by my state. He had seen me in less many times so it was nothing to him. Takeshi on the other hand was as red as I'd ever seen him and his gaze was focused intently at the ground.

"What do you want Krad?"

"We got some more information on Koji," he said calmly taking a seat on my computer chair.

Takeshi stayed in the doorway, his gaze never moving.

Krad smirked at my brother and handed me the papers he held. I sat up and began reading through them.

"Is this all true," I asked catiously, not wanting Daisuke to know that they wanted me dead.

"I'm afraid it is. If you'd like I can find out more. Infiltrate them and figure out exactly what their plan is."

"That's too much, you can't," Takeshi said softly but forcefully.

I examined him and looked back at Krad. "He's right, that's too dangerous."

Krad rolled his eyes and sulked on the chair.

I sat up, making the sheet cover more of me and the bed and read through the information again. "This stays between us," I said softly, knowing Krad and Takeshi would know exactly what I meant.

Krad nodded and said, "where is Daisuke?"

And as if a little Daisuke signal had gone off, the red head entered the room with a blush on his face, his hair still wet from his quick shower. "What'd I miss," he asked.

I grinned at him and patted the spot next to me on the bed. He blushed and sat down, resting his head on my shoulder.

"What's that," he asked pointing to the papers.

"Just some more information about Koji," I said softly.

He nodded and closed his eyes, listening as I read him everything off the papers except the last line. It was too much to put him through, and it wouldn't happen so why worry him?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Author's Note: ...I'm really really sorry it's taken me so long to update. But I did give you all a present...it's a lemon...hence the change in rating. if your not into reading a lemon...then just skip it...it's pretty long. Anyway it's my first time and since I'm not a boy I really don't know how that all works...but anyway...have fun reading and I hope you enjoy n.n

Chapter Nine

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning I woke with Daisuke poking my cheek gently. I growled softly and turned over. He chuckled at my attempt to escape him and continued poking me. "Alright, I'm up," I said groggily.

"Good, because its noon and you said you wanted to get an early start on finding out where Koji and his friends were," Daisuke said, a grin on his face at my appearance.

I sat up and stretched my arms high over my head. He watched me and I smirked as I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him close. He chuckled and returned the hug. I held him close; afraid he'd be taken away again. He rubbed my back gently and whispered words of comfort into my ear. Kissing his cheek I let go and made my way to the shower, wanting to get a fresh start on the new day.

Once I was done getting dressed I walked out to find Daisuke perfecting his hair in the mirror. I chuckled softly and moved to wrap my arms around his back. "Love, you already look perfect," I smiled.

Daisuke blushed and pet my arms. "Are you hungry?"

I smiled and shook my head. "I'm going to take Krad to find out about Koji alright? You stay here with Takeshi alright?" I was way too worried to let him out of the house for a moment.

"I'm going with you," he said stubbornly.

"No," I said just as stubborn.

Daisuke sighed softly and said, "if I don't go then you don't get anything from me for the next three months. Not even a kiss."

I stared at him noting that he was being very serious. I sighed defeated and he grinned triumphantly. "Fine…but I expect a present tonight," I smirked.

Daisuke blushed and nodded.  
"Alright let's go then."

Daisuke grinned happily and followed me taking my hand and following me down the stairs.

"Finally!" Takeshi said when he saw us coming down the stairs.

I smirked at his reaction and looked at Krad.

"He's going with us?" he asked when he saw Daisuke behind me. I nodded and Krad raised an eyebrow.

"I demanded to go," Daisuke smirked softly.

Takeshi began giggling softly and grinned at us his eyes roaming to Krad for a brief second. Krad ignored the look and turned to Daisuke.

"I trust you can keep yourself out of trouble during this little adventure?"

"I'll do my best, promise," Daisuke said grinning at me. I smiled softly at him and pet his hair.

"Let's go," I suggested, taking hold of Daisuke's hand protectively and kissing the back of it. Daisuke blushed, causing a grin to form on my lips.

We arrived in Milan. It was a long trip, Daisuke slept the entire way. I was happy; it gave me the much needed time to once again look through the information. I especially looked over the medical papers. Apparently my _dear_ uncle had many run-ins with the police, leaving many medical reports, including the helpful fact that he'd broken his left leg and still experiences shots of pain when walking. My plan, hit him exactly in that spot. Hope he goes down in one hit, make sure Daisuke's not hurt and then capture Koji and turn him in.

The cool Milan air quickly woke Daisuke up from his sleepwalking state. I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist, kissing his hair gently I whispered, "I'll keep you safe." I smiled against his hair and held him closer, feeling him wrap a shy arm around my waist.  
Takeshi looked at us but quickly blushed and turned his gaze on Krad, blushing even more and finally resting his attention on the floor.

"I've the address and it looks to be in the richest part of town," Krad informed us all. I nodded and watched as Daisuke rubbed his eyes softly, still in the process of waking. "There will be a taxi waiting to take us to the address." He looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed slightly as if he was trying to tell me something.

I could guess what he was saying. _Figure out a way to keep these two out of harm._ I knew he was only worried about Takeshi…only adding Daisuke's safety to make me think even faster.

Before I knew it the cab had pulled up to the address we'd given, and my heart gave a painful tug. I hadn't been able to figure out a way to trick Daisuke and Takeshi to stay out of harm. I sighed gently and looked at Daisuke. "Please…please don't go in there Daisuke…I need to know you're safe. So, please stay here with Takeshi," I begged him softly.

Daisuke looked at me gently and shook his head, "I won't let you go in there without me."  
Those words made my heart both flutter and fall. He knew he had won and he smiled apologetically and got out of the cab, joining Takeshi and Krad on the street. I sighed softly and paid the driver and slid out to.

Krad looked at me annoyed and disappointed that I couldn't convince Daisuke to stay. He knew it meant Takeshi wouldn't stay either.

"Alright, let's get that low life!" Takeshi exclaimed. Krad glared at him gently, like a lover would when the other did something dangerous.

"Takeshi-kun…you have to be quiet," he whispered softly, "the whole point of this is surprise."

Takeshi blushed and nodded muttering a soft sorry.

"Two of us will go in through the front the other two will go around back…alright? Just like we said before…" I whispered looking at Krad knowing he knew my plan, we'd used it against Dark many times. I grabbed Daisuke's hand softly. Krad nodded at me and took Takeshi's hand leading him stealthily around to the back. I kissed Daisuke's hand gently and looked at him.

"Promise me that when I tell you to run you will…no matter what tell me you'll run," I whispered to him desperately.

Daisuke stared at me and opened his mouth to protest but I stopped him.

"Please Daisuke…I need to know you'll be safe."

Daisuke stared at me for a moment then nodded. "I will.."

I smiled and kisses him gently. "Thank you," I whispered and then faced the building taking a small breath and began walking to it.

xXxXxXxXxXx Takeshi Vision xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I blushed at the way Krad held my hand. It was so gentle and protective...I could easily convince myself that it was love…but don't friends hold hands like this? The truth was that a very big part of me was telling me this was all in my imagination….but a small and strong part of me was telling me that I had it all right….that this was a loving gesture and that Krad cared about me.

"Takeshi-kun…I need you to stay close to me and to try to not get hurt alright?" Krad whispered looking back at me.

I smiled trying to hide my blush. "I'll do my best," I whispered and moved closer to him so I was close to his back. Krad smiled gently and turned and began picking the lock to the back door.

"If you hear a gunshot run ok," Krad whispered as he unlocked the door.

I nodded and followed him into the house.

All the lights were dimmed, Krad kept me close to him and looked around as if he wasn't even bothered by the lack of light. I clung to him, a little scared of what we might find. I heard the door shut quietly behind me as Krad led me forward into the pitch black house.

There was murmuring in the room in front of us and Krad held me close and whispered in my ear. "Remember what I told you…gunshots mean you run."

I shivered slightly from both the fear and excitement of having him so close and nodded. He smiled against my ear and turned to look at the room and walked to it calmly and slowly.

There was a knock at the door and my eyes widened in fear. Krad whispered my brother's name, and I instantly remembered the plan. Daisuke and Satoshi would distract them as Krad and I cornered them and then, with any luck, Satoshi would be able to get Koji and bring him to the station.

One of the guys in the room stood and moved to answer the door. He turned slightly and looked back, almost as if he knew we were there. My heart sped and I bit my lip to keep from crying out in fear. Reporters were not meant to handle this much stress!

The man smirked and turned to open the door. A quick glance around the room showed that there were three other men sitting lazily around the living room. None of them were Koji. I looked at Krad wondering if we should continue but he was frozen his eyes widened slightly in fear. I opened my mouth to whisper something to him and felt a sharp pain in my back and my eyes widened to the size of saucers.  
I felt Krad turn quickly and I heard something crack sickeningly, like on horror movies when the victim's arm is torn off. I shivered at the noise and the pain that was coursing through me. I heard a thud behind me and then suddenly I was in the air being held like a bride by someone. There was a loud yell and I heard a door slam open and closed. I could hear people talking frantically but none of the words were making sense to me. I heard one more door slam and a car engine speeding and then everything went silent and black.

xXxXxXxXxXx End Takeshi Vision xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I held Daisuke close to me aand rubbed his back as I watched Takeshi in the hospital bed. The doctor said he was incredibly lucky the knife didn't kill him. Half an inch either way would've killed him. I looked at Krad gently, I'd never seen him so…distraught. He was kneeling next to the bed holding Takeshi's hand and shaking. His head was rested against his hand and he was whispering very softly as he shook, they looked like tremors running through his entire body.

Daisuke was crying into my chest and I pet his back gently as I did my best not to cry, knowing I had to be strong. Dark was here too, standing next to my dad and patting his shoulder gently, telling him Takeshi'd be fine.

Dad had come the second that we called him. He was sitting on the other side of the bed holding Takeshi's right hand and watching him fear plain on his face. Fear of losing his only biological son. He looked at me weakly and then looked back at Takeshi. A small part of me wondered if he wished it was me on that bed, but I put the thought aside.

It'd been 18 hours since Takeshi got hurt. We hadn't left his side for more than 5 minutes. The nurses had to bring us food, but Krad refused to eat. I was trying to convince him to have a small bite of a sandwich, knowing it'd do no good to have Takeshi wake up and see Krad faint from lack of nutrients. That's when I heard dad gasp softly. I looked at him quickly then followed his gaze to look at Takeshi.

He was slowly opening his eyes, moaning in pain softly. Almost as if he knew exactly where he was his eyes looked at Krad first and smiled weakly. Krad returned the weak smile and whispered, "how do you feel Takeshi-kun?"

Takeshi blushed like normal and whispered, "it hurts a little…to lay on my back." His voice was dry and I quickly handed Krad a bottle of water to give to him. Krad took it thankfully and put a straw in it and put his arm under Takeshi's head lifting him gently and put the straw in his mouth. Takeshi blushed brighter and drank slowly. Krad smiled and kissed his hair.  
Dad smiled and waited till Takeshi was done drinking and whispered, "I'll get the nurse to move you so you're comfortable." He smiled and pet his hair then left the room to find a nurse.

Dark smirked and made up some excuse too and left. I looked at Daisuke and then back to the couple I knew was about to form. "Daisuke let's let them have some privacy ok?"  
He smiled and nodded and lead me out of the room, closing the door behind him. "Let's go home," he smiled.

I grinned and nodded and lead him home, knowing he meant my house.

xXxXxXxXxXx Takeshi Vision xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Krad looked at me as soon as everyone left the room and kissed me. I gasped and returned it quickly, a little shocked by how desperate it felt. He pulled away slowly and whispered, "I'm so sorry Takeshi-kun…I should've been able to protect you…I thought you were safe I didn't feel him behind us…I'm sorry."

I smiled weakly and shook my head. "It wasn't your fault, you did your best and it could've been a lot worse right?"

Krad nodded slowly and kissed me again quickly and cupped his hand around my cheek gently. "I can't lose you Takeshi-kun…"

I blushed and smiled at him. "You won't."

Krad smiled and pet my cheek lovingly. "Good," and with that he kissed me again.

xXxXxXxXxXx End Takeshi Vision xXxXxXxXxXxXx

We walked into the house and I smiled and held Daisuke close to me. He smiled and hugged me close. "Thank goodness he's alright," he whispered.

I smiled and nodded. "Let's celebrate?"

He blushed and nodded softly.

The truth was we were both seeing each other in that bed. I had seen Daisuke's blood on my shirt and heard Daisuke's moans of pain. I couldn't be more relieved that it wasn't Daisuke on that bed, not that I was happy my brother was there…but I just couldn't handle seeing Daisuke in that position.

I smirked and held him close kissing him deeply as I led him up the stairs. He smiled into the kiss and returned it wrapping his arms around my neck.

I opened the door to my bedroom and led him in closing it behind him and pushed him against the bed. I could feel his blush deepen and smirked slipping my tongue into his mouth as my hand ran under his shirt massaging his stomach gently.

He moaned softly into the kiss and ran his tongue against mine and I pressed my hips into his causing another moan to escape him as I pushed him gently down onto the bed. He smiled and rolled his tongue with mine and my hands worked quickly to get the shirt off him.

He smiled his hands moving into my hair and then back down my back making me shiver in utter pleasure as he pulled my shirt off too. Smiling I pulled away from his lips and moved to lick at his neck gently. He gasped softly as I began sucking it gently wanting to leave a mark on him. He whispered my name heatedly and massaged my back as I grinded into him gently earning another moan.

My hand moved to his chest massaging him gently as my hips continued to move against his. I smiled against his neck and worked my way down him moving to suck gently on his collarbone, knowing it was one of his favorite spots. His breath hitched and a low groan escaped him sending a shiver down my spine. His hands moved to my pants unbuttoning them and sliding them and my underwear off. I smirked against his skin and my hand quickly did the same to him.

My hand worked its way down pulling his last piece of clothing off and wrapping around his length gently and carefully, running my finger over his tip. Causing a moan louder than the others slipped through his lips and his back arched bringing his hips into the bed and his chest higher into the air. I smiled and licked at his chest gently and moved my way down him.

I smiled when I got to my destination, his hands in my hair now as I licked at his tip gently watching a shiver run through his body as he whispered my name. I smiled and closed my mouth around him rolling my tongue around his length and slowly began pumping my head.

He moaned loud enough to wake anyone in the house, and I moved faster wanting him to feel even more pleasure as my hand gently slid down to his entrance. My finger gently poked at it and I waited to gauge his reaction.

He was panting loudly his body starting to be covered in sweat as he whispered my name like a chant. I smiled around him and continued to bob my head as I slide one finger into him and matched the thrusts to my bobbing. He cried out in pleasure and I added a second finger, this time the moan was more pleading. He whispered my name as a beg and looked down at me. I smiled and licked at his tip one last time before moving to position myself, pushing one of Daisuke's knees up to his chest to make it easier.

He whispered my name and smiled at me nodding telling me he was ok. I could've paused this moment and been happy for the rest of my life. His face was so beautiful covered in a heavy and deep blush. I smiled at him lovingly and slid myself into him. His face contorted into pain and I paused letting him get used to it. He clung to me tightly and after a few moments his hold loosened and he moved his hips, telling me to continue.

I smiled and slid all the way into him and then slid out making a slow and steady rhythm. He moaned my name softly and clung to me panting. I smirked and grunted softly as I started going faster my free hand sliding down his chest to wrap around his length and pump him at the same speed. He cried out a moan and I went even faster, wanting him to feel the best he could. I panted feeling the pleasure course through me and whispered his name huskily.

Suddenly Daisuke cried out my name and released onto my hand. I smiled and with one last thrust released into him moaning his name.

xXxXxXxXxXx Takeshi Vision xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I smiled as Krad held me close feeling like all the pain that was in me was vanishing. A part of me thought it was because of Krad that I was feeling so good, but my rational side said it was impossible.  
"How do you feel Takeshi," Krad whispered to me after my father had left to go eat with Dark.

"A lot better…it's weird…I don't understand it," I said looking at him.

He smiled and kissed my forehead causing my face to heat up. "I'll explain one day," he whispered.

I smiled, knowing he really would, and also knowing that it meant Krad would stay around a while longer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** I have finally updated…sort of. The entry is short, and is more like a filler than anything, but I want you all to know that I am writing to it. In fact I'm already working on the next chapter, which will of course be longer than this one. I hope that you all will continue to be patient with me as I write this out. I will finish this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

__________________________Chapter Ten__________________________________

I smiled softly as I watched Daisuke sleep. He mumbled softly as his eyes fluttered. I could tell he was having a dream and I wanted to know what it was about. My hands slowly brushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled. He was always so cute when he slept. I knew he probably wouldn't be waking up any time soon. He always slept extra late after we were together. I imagined that he was having a dream of our little celebration last night. I'd be able to tell once he awoke. His face would always turn a beautiful and bright shade of red. The image made my heart warm and I continued playing with Daisuke's hair.

The image of Takeshi in the hospital was still worrying me of course, but I knew Krad would heal him. He hadn't last night because the shock of seeing my brother in that position had left him without any strength. As soon as Takeshi woke up I could feel Krad becoming more powerful again. I knew if Krad regained his full strength, as it had been before the shock, Takeshi would be home this afternoon.

Curiously I looked at the clock sitting on the nightstand and gasped softly. It was already two in the afternoon. I kissed Daisuke's hair and moved to shower.

xXxXxXxXxXx Takeshi Vision xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Do I really have to sit in this? I feel fine," I sighed as I swung my legs like a child in the wheelchair.

"I have been told it's customary for a patient to leave the hospital in a wheelchair," Krad smirked, and I couldn't help but blush.

"Plus it allowed me to park in the front," dad said proudly. Dark chuckled next to him. He glanced at one of the female nurses smirking and winking at her. My dad laughed as he and Dark began talking about their techniques on picking up women.

"I don't believe they'll mind if we sit together in the back of the car now," Krad whispered to me, leaning close to my ear, his breath making me shiver as the heat fell over me. Krad watched me as I sat stunned and motionless. "Takeshi-kun, are you alright?"

Blushing I nodded and whispered, "Yeah, I'm fine I just…was shocked to have you so close to me I guess."

"Would you like it if I gave you personal space," Krad teased.

"No, don't…just stay close to me."

Krad smiled and nodded kissing my cheek, "as you wish."

I smiled happily as Krad rolled me out of the hospital ignoring the two men who were comparing the number girlfriends they'd had.

xXxXxXxXxXx Takeshi Vision End xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"This is amazing Satoshi! I didn't know you could cook like this," Daisuke squealed in delight as he ate the lasagna I had prepared for Takeshi's home coming.

"Yeah, really it's amazing! You're learning well from me," Takeshi smirked.

"Thanks,"I chuckled watching everyone enjoying the food. As my eyes roamed the table they landed on Krad. He was holding my brother's hand smiling at him lovingly, but as soon as he felt my gaze his eyes turned hard. We both knew this wasn't over. We still had to get rid of Koji and this time, our lovers were not allowed to go with us. We could go tonight; I knew this would be the last night that Daisuke would agree that Takeshi had to rest. Which meant it would be the last night that I'd be able to guilt Daisuke into staying with my brother.

Krad and I both knew we were thinking the same thing. Silently, we agreed to go back tonight and finish off Koji.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: New chapter! It's coming out much faster than before. Don't get used to the daily updates though, the next chapter probably won't be out for a few days to a week. I hope you enjoy this one though!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

______________________________________Chapter 11_______________________________________

It took me an hour to convince Daisuke to stay with Takeshi. I told him that I would be too worried to focus, as would Krad, if no one stayed with him. Daisuke attempted to offer Krad the duty of babysitting but one glare from him and Daisuke quickly shut his mouth. Takeshi was much easier to convince, we just gave him some of his pain medication.

It had been a day since Takeshi was hurt. Krad hadn't left his side at all at the hospital. I'm surprised I could even drag him away to do this; though, I suppose the pure rage that consumed him whenever he thought about the one that held that hurt my brother was enough to get him to want their blood.

Krad watched me from the living room as he made Takeshi comfortable. He was lying on the couch with Daisuke's lap under his feet.

"You don't have to make Daisuke foot rest," Takeshi sighed. "I know he's like my brother-in-law, but I think this is a little too much."

"It's ok, if Krad thinks this will help then I don't mind. Plus we can eat the popcorn easier this way," Daisuke grinned as he put the huge bowl on Takeshi's legs carefully.

"The doctor requested you rest just as you would in the hospital. That means having your feet slightly elevated. As soon as the medicine takes affect you won't mind anyway and this way Daisuke can make sure you don't kick him as you sleep," Krad said softly as he moved the popcorn container off of Takeshi and back onto the end table next to Daisuke. "Do not use him as a table," he growled softly.

Daisuke blushed and nodded mumbling a soft sorry as Krad turned his attention back to Takeshi.

"But Krad I don't-," he began to slur, the medicine finally beginning to work.

"Shhh, stop trying to fight the medicine and just rest," Krad whispered and kissed his forehead. "I'll return by the time you wake."

Takeshi blushed and smiled nodding as his eyes closed and he relaxed into sleep.

Krad turned his gaze to Daisuke. "Please take good care of him."

"And you take good care of Satoshi," he smiled looking at me.

I chuckled softly and moved to him kissing him softly. "You don't have to worry, I'll be safe. You just stay here and have fun watching movies. Dark said he'd be over after his date and dad should be home at eleven. Don't open the doors to strangers and if something happens, call the cops. I told dad to keep an ear out for your call."

Daisuke giggled and whispered, "You sound more like my mother than my boyfriend."

Grinning I whispered, "please, just promise to be safe." I watched him nod and stole a kiss from him again.

Krad cleared his throat. "Can we get going?"

I nodded and moved to follow him out the door taking one look back at Daisuke before leaving.

The train ride to the Milan was much longer this time, almost as if time knew how badly we wanted to be in that bastard's house. Like it was teasing us by making the minutes and miles go by slower than normal. The trees passed us so slowly I swore Daisuke could draw out every detail on them if he was here. I closed my eyes, knowing Krad would tell me when we got to our destination.

As soon as my eyes shut I imagined Daisuke being the one hurt. I could picture Koji breaking into my home, grabbing Daisuke and carving into him with his knife. I could hear Daisuke's screams and my body shook with both anger and fear. How could I save him if I was all the way in Milan?

Krad shook my shoulder in what fel like 5 minutes from the time I closed my eyes. "Come on, this is our stop."

I nodded and followed him off the train, my body still shaking from that dream. Krad watched me as we walked toward the house. I could tell he was slightly worried, but his rage overtook that as he focused again at the task at hand.

We arrived outside my uncle's house once again. I knew he wouldn't be expecting us this time, he would've thought we'd take longer to lick our wounds. Krad looked at me and silently agreed to take the back while I went straight in. We wouldn't let this end like last time, this time we weren't distracted by our worry for our lovers. Sure, I was worried Krad would get hurt but it was different.

Moving to the door I watched as Krad disappeared behind the corner of the house. I knocked on the door. My veins were pumped full of adrenaline and my heart was racing. I heard creaks moving to the front door and gasped as it was thrown open.

"No one's here," Krad growled.

"You checked every room?"

"Do you think I'm a fool?" Krad glared at me.

I knew he was pissed, but I had an idea. "Check all the rooms for any sort of information, I'm going to ask around and see if anyone knows anything."

Krad nodded and vanished back into the house. I knew then that this was going to be a long night.

I moved to the nearest sign of life. The building next door had lights on; it looked like it was another house like my uncle's. I moved to the door and knocked softly. There was shuffling on the other end and I readied myself incase my uncle was hiding out there.

The door creaked open slowly to reveal a dark foyer. I watched as it opened more and an old woman appeared in the shadow. "Who are you," she asked hoarsely.

"I was looking for my uncle, he lives next door. I was supposed to visit him for my school break but he's not there. Did he happen to tell you where he went," I asked politely hoping she wouldn't notice I avoided giving her my name.

"Koji is your uncle? I didn't know his nephew would be so grown. You're Satoshi then?"

I nodded cautiously. "Did he tell you where he was going?"

She smiled. "Please come inside?"

"…I'd really appreciate it if you could just tell me from here where my uncle ran off to."

She smirked at me and her arm shot out grabbing my forearm and pulling me into the house. I tried to fight her off, but her grip was stronger than an old woman's should be.

"I knew you'd come looking for me. Stubborn as always," the woman growled, but it was deeper, like a man's voice.

I gasped as I realized this was not an old woman, this was Koji!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: It's coming to an end people! One more chapter after this and the fic will officially be completed! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's much longer than the last. And I hope you tune in for the final chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

______________________________________Chapter 12_______________________________________

xXxXxXxXxXx Takeshi Vision xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I woke slowly to the sound of my father growling at Daisuke. His harsh words crashed onto me as I felt the pain in Daisuke's voice. I opened my eyes to be greeted with Dark trying to pull my dad back and calm him. I knew it was no use, when my dad got angry and protective like this the only way to calm him was to show him his child was safe.

"Dad, Daisuke's telling the truth," I said softly then began to explain the situation to him.

Dad was sitting in the recliner watching Daisuke as he gave his side of the story. He had heard what I had to say, but he wanted to hear it from Daisuke directly. I looked at the clock as Daisuke explained Satoshi and Krad's latest plan to capture Koji. It had been five hours since they arrived in Milan. So, six since they were here with us. What could possibly be taking them so long? I shivered fearing Krad or my brother was hurt.

Dark stood suddenly, as if he had heard something the rest of us hadn't. "Dark?"

He looked at me and then back at the door as it began to open. "Krad..."

I gasped and turned my full attention to the man walking into the house. He had a cut on his cheek and his hair was a mess. My gaze turned worried as he entered, closing the door behind him.

"Krad…," Daisuke whispered scared. "Where's Satoshi?"

That's when it hit me, Satoshi hadn't entered behind Krad when he shut the door. My gaze turned from worry over Krad to panic that I had lost my brother.

Krad was watching me wearily as if he thought I would blame this all on him. His eyes scanned me, and slowly he whispered, "Koji has him."

"What?!" Daisuke, Dark and my dad yelled in unison.

"Satoshi told me to search the house for clues as to where Koji and his men went while he went to interrogate the neighbors. After a few hours of searching the house I found nothing that could be of use, so I proceeded to find him. I was able to sense him in the house next door. He was in great pain, I managed to get in," he looked at Dark, as if they knew something we didn't. His eyes seemed distant and numb as he focused again on the story. "When I reached him, he was unconscious tied to a wall like a prisoner. That's when Koji got me from behind. I should've been able to sense him but we fought. He is strong, stronger than his body lets on. I fought as best I could, but he won. He beat me to near death, and when he had his fill, he sent one of his men to put me on a train back to here and give you a message."

His eyes glanced at Daisuke but moved back to the floor just as quick.

"What did he say," Daisuke managed to whisper hoarsely.

"Satoshi will die in 24 hours unless you can get someone to cover his tracks again." His eyes moved to my dad and he mumbled. "He wants you to do as his brother did by covering his illegal actions along with the mafia's actions."

I watched my dad shiver as he looked down. I knew he was already thinking of a way to comply with Koji's wishes, at least until he had Satoshi back under his roof.

"Tell Koji, I will do it. He just has to give me my son back."

I watched Krad smile sadly and nod. "I will tell him, don't worry." He moved to the door again, preparing to leave and for some reason, the image scared me. A sudden heart stopping fear burst through every fiber of my being and I barely managed to keep myself from jumping up and demanding he not leave my side ever again.

"Will you come back," I managed to choke out. It was obvious the thought had never crossed the others' minds. They looked at me in shock, but quickly realized Koji wouldn't give up his bargaining piece so easily.

Krad kept his back to me as he chuckled softly. "Of course Takeshi-kun, I will always do my best to return to you."

And with that, Krad was gone. I didn't know if it was just the shock I was feeling, but it seemed like he had never even opened the door. I could feel Daisuke patting my leg and telling me everything would be ok, but I knew better. The way Krad didn't look at me when he left…I knew it meant something. I just wish I knew what.

xXxXxXxXxXx Takeshi Vision End xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I groaned in pain as I opened my eyes. My senses were instantly assaulted with the blood. I shivered and inspected my surroundings. I was in a room I had never seen before, and I was chained to the wall. There was a bed, a sink, and a television. It made no sense the layout of this room, why would you have a sink….unless this was not a room predestined to be a bedroom. Upon closer inspection I saw a small window high above where a normal window would be. I was in a basement. The sink was for laundry, the bed had been added as an afterthought. This new information made fear course through my veins. Why would he be generous enough to give me a bed if I was still handcuffed to this wall?

"It's about time you woke up," Koji smirked as he examined my body. I shivered under his gaze but glared back at him. "Still feisty I see, that's a good sign, means I can have a bit more fun with you." His face grew an awful smirk, which reminded me so much of my father right before he beat me, that my body shivered violently. His laugh tore through me. "My brother picked the weakest boy in that orphanage to take home when he chose you Satoshi."

"Let him go," Krad said from the doorway.

Koji gasped and spun on his heel. "How did you get in here?!"

"Let Satoshi down, the detective has agreed to cover for you…as long as you return his son to him."

"Krad…," I whispered knowing Krad was already weak from the brutal beating he received earlier on my behalf.

"You know what this means don't you," Koji smirked as he moved towards Krad. "You'll be my slave, to ensure they don't go back on their promise."

Krad nodded. "I am aware of the terms." His body gave a slight shake but otherwise he looked completely calm. It seemed as if that fact didn't matter to him. I stared at him in shock until I felt Koji unlocking my cuffs, thinking I was too weak to fight back. I stayed slumped watching Krad, trying to get him to see my plan, but his eyes never met mine. He was ashamed of what he had done, of how he couldn't save the one brother Takeshi had without sacrificing himself. It made me want to punch him. How dare he just give up so easily! Did my brother mean nothing to him that he'd just throw his life away like this!?

Koji held me up, about the throw me onto the bed and call for his men when I attacked.

I punched him square in the jaw and watched as he flew back shocked. He opened his mouth to yell for help but the sound of his back impacting with the wall woke Krad from his self pity. He shot out, covering Koji's mouth with his hand

"One word and I'll rip your tongue out of your mouth," Krad warned his voice low and rough.

I stood and moved to him glaring at Koji. "Krad," I said as I looked at him. "Let's get this disgusting excuse for human life where he belongs."

Krad nodded and smirked leading me out of the basement.

"What about the others," I whispered harshly.

"I took care of them before coming down." He smirked at my shocked face. "Why do you think I was so tired? This weakling had 20 men up here just waiting for my return."

"But if you knocked them out why were you even thinking of surrendering to him!"

"I was out of power, I couldn't take him fully on my own," he tightened his grip on Koji, making him whimper in pain but otherwise stay silent. "The most I can handle is ripping his tongue out…maybe if I'm enraged enough I could kill him." Krad added examining his grip on Koji's face.

Koji begged for his life as we continued our way to the police station my dad was in charge of. Earning many frightened looks from strangers but never getting a confrontation.

Krad had the good sense to tell me to call my dad as we neared the station. We were only a few blocks from it, but we lived nearby, dad would be there before us. He sounded so relieved to hear my voice and to know Krad was safe. He swore to me that they would all be there in a few minutes. I was excited; I wanted to see Daisuke so badly. I wanted to hold him and to comfort him from any distress he may have felt. And I wanted him to hold me. It made me feel weak, but I wanted…I needed his comfort. This whole thing with Koji in the basement had taken so much out of me; I needed his warm loving touch.

I grinned widely as we got closer to the station and my dad's car became clear. My pace quickened, as did Krad's. I could feel it rolling off of him, the need to see Takeshi. I watched him as a smile broke onto his tired face. His grip on Koji even lightened, but it was still firm he wouldn't be able to escape. It was then that I realized just how much Krad loved Takeshi. Even if he would never admit it out loud, his face gave it away. Every detail of how Krad felt about my brother was written so plainly on his face I was surprised Takeshi was stupid enough to believe him when he said he wasn't attracted to men.

"They're here," Krad whispered blissfully as we passed the car.

I smiled and nodded and led him into the station.

As soon as my foot entered the building I was attacked by Daisuke. His arms wrapped tightly around me and he clung to me as if he thought he had lost me. "Satoshi," he whispered, it was obvious that he had been crying and that made my heart sink.

I held him closer and whispered, "I'm okay Daisuke." I clung to him even though the cuts on my body ached for a softer show of affection.

Krad moved passed me and I watched as he handed Koji over to my dad.

xXxXxXxXxXx Takeshi Vision xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Krad explained to my dad how he found Satoshi, how he had many injuries on his body and that it'd be better if he was taken to a hospital. When my dad told him he should also be taken Krad just laughed.

"I will be fine with time," he whispered. He gave my father a soft look which instantly earned his trust.

"Just tell me if you change your mind," dad said as he disappeared with Koji behind the doors prisoners go.

I watched him, memorizing where every bruise and cut was so I could replace them with affectionate kisses. He walked closer to me, his eyes wary yet warm. He looked at me gently as he reached out to me and pet my cheek. Instinctively I leaned into the touch and closed my eyes.

"Takeshi-kun…I'm sorry I worried you," he whispered in that amazing rough voice he gets when he's exhausted. I'd only heard it once before, when he had come with the news of Satoshi, but this was different than that time. He was exhausted, but at the same time he was happy. The smile on his lips was proof enough.

I opened my mouth to reply, but his lips called to me. I had thought I'd never see them again, any of Krad. The way he left me three hours ago made me feel as if that was the end, as if I would never get to truly explore what we could have. But he was here now, he was safe, he was mine. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in roughly for a kiss.

The sigh that left him was pure bliss as we kissed. His lips matched mine perfectly and he held me closer to him, his arm wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer than I had been. My hands went into his hair and my heart felt like it was fluttering; it was so much softer than I had ever imagined. He groaned in pleasure at my touches and gripped me tighter, still soft as not to hurt me, but tight…possessive even and I loved it. I had never felt so loved in my life. It felt like he couldn't live without me any longer, and the feeling made me ecstatic.

I could feel the others eyes on us and heard Dark's snickering but I couldn't care less. I had my Krad with me. Nothing else in this world mattered now.

Krad however growled into the kiss and pulled away just enough to bark out a low, "stop watching then you perverted thief."

Dark chuckled and smirked, "I thought you weren't attracted to men."

Krad glared at him his hands still holding me possessively and I used the break to catch my breath.

"I'm not…," he whispered and my heart froze. I stared at him in shock and fear as he turned to look into my eyes.

"But Takeshi is different. He is the only person I could ever be attracted to." His gaze turned to Dark again leaving me breathless as the words sunk in. He wanted me.

"I, unlike you, was not given the power to love multiple people. I only have room in my heart for one lover, and I have chosen Takeshi…if he will have me." Krad turned his gaze back to me, his golden eyes no longer holding the hatred they have for Dark, but replaced with a deep love meant only for me.

I could see Dark out of the corner of my eye completely shocked. His mouth hung open as he gaped at us. He turned to Satoshi trying to figure out what was going on, but my brother just smiled happily holding Daisuke closer.

I turned my focus back to Krad, who waited patiently for my answer. "Of course Krad," I blushed, remembering the audience we had. "I've wanted nothing more since the moment I met you." I blushed even brighter when I heard Daisuke awe at us.

Krad grinned, ignoring the people around us and whispered, "then I'm never going to let you go Takeshi-kun. You're mine."


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: The final chapter of TIHID is finally up. I hope you enjoy it. I wasn't quite sure how to get to the ending I wanted, but I got there. Thanks for reading this story and if you wish to flame this chapter then please feel free.

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel.

______________________________________Chapter 13_______________________________________

It had been a week since Koji was turned in. He was awaiting trial, but the amount of evidence against him ensured he would be put away for good.

Over the time though, Daisuke and I have grown even closer. We're inseparable. Even now I hold him close to me, not caring about the looks we get from others. It was our anniversary today and I planned to make this one of the best days of Daisuke's life.

"Satoshi," Daisuke whispered as he smiled at me. "I think if we keep this up we're going to be late for the train." He watched me, his eyes lit in pure joy. I loved seeing him like this. The way his heart pounded when I touched him. The way his cheeks flushed when I kissed him and most of all, the way he stopped being shy about public displays of affection. After the Koji thing, he no longer cared who saw us. He wanted everyone to know I was his and he was mine.

"I'm sorry love, I just thought you'd want your present now instead of later," I smirked at him as I watched the blush grow deeper than before. "We could go now…I'm sure the villa is vacant…"

Daisuke blushed brighter if that was possible and pulled me closer to him. "But your brother and dad wanted to see us off…"

I grinned and kissed his temple, "trust me love, they'll understand."

He giggled softly and held me closer nodding. "Let's go then."

My grin widened as I dragged Daisuke off to a different train, planning to go straight to the villa I had rented him.

xXxXxXxXxXx Takeshi Vision xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I closed my eyes as the wind blew past me. I stood outside the train station, waiting for Krad to come. It was a new ritual we had. Every day after class I would run over here and wait for him in this exact spot. He would step off the train and look at me as if I was the most important thing in his world, pull me in close to him, and kiss me until I forgot everything but the sensation of his lips against mine.

I shivered softly as the phantom feeling attacked my senses. I absently touched my lips, smiling as I remembered the way Krad's eyes would flutter close when he kissed me. He hated when I pointed it out, he said he did not 'react in such a feminine manner,' which of course made me just love him so much more.

"Takeshi-kun, how am I supposed to continue our ritual if you cover your lips like that?"

I blushed brightly and opened my eyes staring at him. He smiled at me as his golden eyes instantly warmed at the sight of me. My hand dropped from my lips and he pulled me close, making me feel safe and secure. Leaning closer to me he kissed me, his eyes fluttering shut softly. I resisted the urge to smile and instead pulled him closer loving the time I got with him.

"That's disgusting Takeshi. How can you let yourself be molested by Krad," Dark muttered in disgust.

Krad growled and turned to look at him. "Why do you insist on commenting every time you're near us? If it bothers you then avert your eyes. Or better yet go away."

I pet Krad's chest trying to calm him and looked at Dark.

Dark growled back, glaring colder than I thought possible for him, for some reason this was really upsetting him.

"Dark," I began softly, "are you upset because Daisuke won't be back from his trip for four days?"

He scoffed at me. "Of course not! I'm more than happy to be separated from those two love birds." He looked at me gently but still rough, visibly angered about something.

"It's because he is the only one without a partner. He's jealous," Krad answered softly, pulling me closer to him like he was afraid Dark would try to steal me.

"Shut up! You think you know everything don't you?!"

I looked at Dark shocked. Was he really jealous? I had never pictured Dark as a one woman man, but apparently that's what he wanted now. "Why don't you go out on some dates?"

"They always end the same way, it's not fun anymore." He paused looking at me with wide eyes. "I mean the act itself is very fun, but the morning after isn't. I don't like waking up next to someone I never really cared for in the first place."

I was not expecting this. To have a conversation like this with Dark, the walking sex machine as my brother likes to call him. I stared, completely confused on how to handle this situation.

"Do you always need to be the center of attention to feel worthwhile?" Krad glared angrily. He didn't like me focusing on Dark for this long.

"Krad," I whispered softly as I watched Dark's face change from hurt to anger in a split second. "Stop trying to hurt him…Dark is my friend."

Krad moved his gaze down to me and sighed holding me closer and looking away from Dark and me.

"Look Dark, Krad is my boyfriend. I love him and I want you to stop being so rude to him. I'm not asking you to be best friends, but just try not to always fight. For me?"

Dark glared at me slightly and then nodded. "Fine."

I smiled and whispered, "alright, now that that is settled…let's go find you a girl Dark."

Dark smiled as he watched me. "What do you have a whole book of single girls?"

"No, but I do have an idea on your type…the Hirada sister right? Risa, the one Daisuke originally loved?"

Dark blushed slightly and looked away. "I haven't seen her in so long, I don't even know if she remembers me."

I grinned and leaned into Krad's hold on me. "I'll find that out for you, after all I am still a reporter!"

xXxXxXxXxXx End Takeshi Vision xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was a day after Daisuke and I returned from the villa. It was a wonderful celebration, though we didn't see much of the land around. Daisuke didn't seem to mind, and I certainly didn't mind. When we arrived back we were attacked by Takeshi who demanded our help in operation GDAGF, get Dark a girlfriend finally. Krad enjoyed calling it operation TSPGTDD, trick some poor girl to date Dark. Daisuke, of course, was incredibly excited for this. He had been dying to set Dark up with someone since the moment he and I got together. And the plan to set him up with Risa Hirada was even better, in Daisuke's opinion. I honestly didn't think it was a good idea. Dark was in love with Risa's grandmother, not Risa. And I know a part of Dark is thinking this will be a way to connect again with his first and only real love…but it won't bring him any closer to her. It will just cause him more pain.

I've taken it upon myself to find a more suitable match for Dark. And today is when I will be meeting up with her.

I sighed as I stirred the coffee in my cup. I was sitting in the middle of a popular café downtown, where she agreed to meet me. I knew this girl would be good for Dark, maybe not exactly what he wanted, but she was what he needed. She was strong willed, honest, caring and didn't put up with anyone's bullshit.

The door of the café opened and the bell attached to the top made a soft jingle sound. I looked over and saw her, the perfect candidate for Dark. She was wearing a light yellow shirt and blue jeans with a brown bag over her shoulder. Her hair was still as red as ever and it was still short, surely to be easier to keep out of her way during sports. She smiled slightly and came to me, sitting down in the chair opposite me.

"Hello Hiwatari-kun," she whispered softly.

I smiled and nodded to her gently. "Hello, Riku."

"Thank you for meeting me here. It's been a while since I last saw you, how have you been?"

"Fine," she smiled. "I'm studying at the same university as Takeshi-kun. Risa is also there, except she's in the acting program."

"And what program are you in?"

"History, I'm going to be a History teacher." She watched me as I smiled and took a sip of my coffee. "How is Daisuke doing?"

I froze slightly but smiled putting my cup down. "He's very happy, he's studying art."

Riku smiled. "So, you two are still together then?"

I smiled and nodded hoping this would not ruin Dark's chances with her.

"That's good. I'm glad he found you. You two seem to match perfectly."

I chuckled softly and nodded. "I'm very thankful to have him."

Riku smiled and looked around the café. "Well you didn't call me here just to catch up." She turned her gaze back to me, the soft smile still on her lips. "What did you want?"

"You're very perceptive, Riku. I was wondering…have you met Daisuke's friend, his name is Dark."

Riku tilted her head and whispered, "that boy Risa was in love with?"

I nodded and watched as her expression changed from curiosity to pure anger. "What about him?"

I blinked at her, too confused by her sudden change to register the question.

"Hiwatari-kun," she asked, slightly annoyed by my silence.

"Well…Takeshi and Daisuke were thinking about trying to set him back up with Risa and-"

"What?! No! They will not get back together, I forbid it! Risa is way too good for a pervert like him!"

I stared at her wide eyed. "He's really not that-"

"He is not allowed to be with my sister Hiwatari. Thank you for warning me about this. I will keep Risa safe." She grabbed her bag and stood, quickly stalking out the door.

I watched her disappear into the crowd outside stunned. What had Dark done to this girl?

xXxXxXxXxXx Takeshi Vision xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I sighed as I leaned more into Krad's hold on me. "I wonder why Riku suddenly came and grabbed Risa from us. We were so close to getting to the subject of Dark."

"Takeshi-kun, maybe next time you shouldn't take so long to get to the point," Krad whispered with a smile in his voice. He kissed my hair and whispered, "you're so cute."

I blushed brightly and hide my face in Krad's chest. I hated and loved when he made my heart flutter. It always meant I would be red and others would make fun of me.

"Maybe we can try again tomorrow? I know Dark likes Risa…they'd be good together! Dark's always liked her," Daisuke smiled, not even affected by how Krad was holding me or showing me affection. I think that was one of the reasons I loved Daisuke as a brother, he was happy I had someone, just like Satoshi is, but Daisuke didn't see the need to make fun of me for blushing.

"Yes, I agree with Daisuke. Anything to make that thief shut up," Krad whispered.

Daisuke smiled ignoring the anger behind Krad's words. "Let's get back home; I'm sure by now Satoshi is finished up with dinner." He grinned blissfully.

I smiled and nodded moving with them to the house.

xXxXxXxXxXx End Takeshi Vision xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day I decided to once again meet up with Riku in the café. I wanted to find out what had happened with her and Dark, so I figured the best way to handle that, would be to just confront her, with Dark by my side. Unfortunately, Daisuke and my brother claimed Dark for the day to try and sweep Risa off her feet. So I was alone for this.

I sat in the café again, watching as people came and went. The bell rang again and I looked up to see Riku in a pair of shorts and a light green top. She moved to me, glaring slightly and sat in front of me.

"What is it Hiwatari?"

No beating around the bush this time. Riku was defiantly angry with me for calling her away from her sister. "Look, I want to know why you hate Dark so much…it intrigues me."

Riku clenched her hands into fists as she fought back a blush and growled. "It doesn't matter why I hate him I just do! And he is defiantly not good enough for my sister!"

I tilted my head at her. I wasn't used to dealing with this kind of reckless anger. She was defiantly meant for Dark. They could handle each other. "You miss understand me Riku…I don't think Dark and your sister are a compatible match. I want to help you."

Riku's frown turned into a wide grin. "Good! I could use the help! Daisuke and his group are really getting tricky. They had Dark come up to Risa with a bouquet of her favorite flowers," she sighed annoyed. "So, let's plan this! How are we going to get this idea out of their heads?"

I smirked, "well I was thinking we can distract Dark and the others."

"And who will watch over Risa?"

"If Dark and the rest are occupied she can go about her normal day."

Riku hummed softly as she thought. "Alright," she smiled. "I'll do it on one condition."

"What is that?"

"I can hit Dark if he acts like a pervert."

I chuckled and nodded. "As you wish."

xXxXxXxXxXx Takeshi Vision xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I don't know how it happened. One minute we were with Dark and Risa laughing about the old times and watching the chemistry happen between them, and the next we were being pulled away from them and on a train with Riku glaring at us and Satoshi smirking in that knowing way he does when he thinks he just did something brilliant. Krad held me close as the train reached our stop.

"Don't worry Takeshi-kun, you'll have another chance at setting up your..friend."

I smiled and kissed Krad's cheek.

"Come on you pervert," Riku growled as she pulled on Dark's arm, leading him off the train.

"I told you the only reason I stole that kiss was because you were going to scream," Dark growled back at her annoyed.

I looked over at Daisuke confused and saw him blushing and following my brother off the train.

"You had no right! And anyway I do not want my sister dating you! You're not right for her at all,"Riku continued.

"They seem to make an interesting couple," Krad whispered to me as we followed them off the train. I laughed nervously as I heard the two of them continue bickering like an old married couple.

The rest of the afternoon continued with Riku and Dark arguing about everything in the house. From what we watched on TV to what food we ate to where they sat. I sighed and leaned more into Krad as I watched the pair bicker more than I had ever heard anyone bicker.

"I think Dark's in love," Krad whispered to me kissing my hair.

I looked up at him like he was insane. "Are you not watching the same thing I am?! They won't stop arguing! How could he possibly be in love?!"

Krad smiled and pet my cheek and whispered, "Dark wants a woman who is strong and doesn't put up with him when he's being an idiot. Risa is the incarnation of the woman Dark loved, but Riku is the woman Dark will fall for. Because Risa will not stand up to him like this…and that's what he wants."

I stared at him in shock and tilted my head. "How do you know so much about him if you hate him?"

"We are opposites. I want someone who needs me, who will depend on me and who will let me spoil them. Dark however, wants someone who can stand alone, who doesn't need him around all the time, but enjoys having him around and someone to stand up to him and not expect him to spoil them with gifts."

I blushed brightly as I watched him. "So, you think it will be Riku that Dark ends up with in the end?"

Krad looked at me softly and nodded petting my cheek. "I believe they will end up together in the end." With that he leaned closer and whispered, "just as I know you and I will always be together."

My blush deepened and I leaned up kissing him softly and happily. I couldn't believe I was this lucky.

xXxXxXxXxXx End Takeshi Vision xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It'd been a month since Riku and I held the others hostage. It became a ritual after that first day. Every day after class Riku would come over and keep an eye on Dark, while I kept an eye on Daisuke. I don't really know when it happened, but at some point, they stopped arguing all the time. And after the yelling stopped, Dark asked Riku for a date. Ever since then they have been stuck at the hip.

But more importantly, it'd been a month since Koji's trial began. Today we would find out the final results. I prayed for life in prison, as did Daisuke.

"Satoshi, dad's here!" Takeshi called from downstairs.

My heart raced as I ran down the stairs and into the living room where my dad was. "Did they decide?"

Takeshi, Dark, Daisuke and I had all gone to the trials when we were called as witnesses, but we were not allowed to stay in the court room for the result. I didn't understand why, but I didn't question it. Testifying against Koji had been hard on Daisuke. He was scared about what Koji would do to me and my family. I didn't mind when the judge kicked us out because it meant I could focus on comforting my Daisuke.

"The judge decided that he would get ten years in prison," my dad sighed softly.

"Ten years," I asked shocked. "That's it?!"

"I know Satoshi, I don't understand why he didn't get longer."

"Is the judge being paid off," Takeshi asked confused.

"Maybe, a lot of them are these days," dad said as he put his coat in the closet.

"Then I guess we know what our next case is," I whispered looking at him. "We can't let the judges be corrupt like this."

"Satoshi if we do this then all the people that judge has convicted will have to be retried. It would cost the city a lot of money; I doubt you can get support for it."

"I have to try something," I whispered and moved to sit on the couch.

My dad smiled and ruffled my hair softly. "Don't over work yourself." He moved to ruffle Takeshi's hair too and then walked to the kitchen to grab food.

Takeshi panicked as he fixed his hair in the mirror.

"I'm sure Krad won't care if your hair is falling in the exact place as it normally does."

"We have a date and I want to look presentable! Don't you want the same for Daisuke?!"

I smirked and whispered, "no, when Daisuke sees my hair a bit messed up it takes his mind to other places."

Takeshi groaned. "You're worse than Dark I swear!"

I laughed softly and watched as he ran around the house trying to finish preening himself.

Looking up at the ceiling I knew I had to protect Daisuke and my family from Koji. I didn't know how, but I would keep Koji from ever hurting the people I cared for. I would figure out a way to straighten out the judges. And if I had to, I would hire someone to kill Koji to make sure he never comes near us again.


End file.
